Olimpo
by Nox de Escorpio
Summary: Hola Como les va? Bien he aqui tra historia ¿Seiya ha vuelto? ¡¿Zeus quiere volver a reinar en la tierra! ¿Shaina alcanzara el 7to. sentido? ¿Donde quedaron los caballeros de Oro?
1. Default Chapter

**CAPÍTULO I: Regreso al Hogar**

Cien mil años encerrados. Cien mil vidas torturadas, las almas encadenadas, los cuerpos destrozados...  
Pero las cadenas habían caído. La prisión ya no les retenía... Los antiguos Titanes solo podían pensar en una cosa: venganza.   
Arrasarían cielo y tierra por la eternidad pasada en el Tártaro. Los Nuevos Dioses sangrarían fuego.  
Era una promesa.

Cronos deambuló por el derruido palacio de Hades... a él, de entre todos los Antiguos Dioses, se le había permitido vivir en el Eliseo, como a un viejo derrotado en una casa de campo. Un trasto en una exquisita cárcel de oro. Y les había seguido el juego, vaya si lo había hecho, aguardando su oportunidad. Tenía tiempo. Él siempre lo tenía.   
Y ahora, ésta había llegado al fin. Sintió ganas de reír como no había sentido nunca.  
El primero entre los Titanes se inclinó y recogió el objeto del suelo. ¡Qué descuido! Algo tan precioso no debería estar tirado por ahí... Los dioses jóvenes no merecían tenerla, si la trataban como a un juguete que uno puede dejar abandonado en cualquier sitio. Bueno, mejor para él, y para sus hermanos, de este modo. Su histérica risa resonó otra vez por entre las ruinas mientras la empuñaba.  
Los Titanes emprendieron la marcha.

El gran eclipse había terminado y el sol volvía a brillar.  
Nunca se había alegrado tanto Shaina de sentir su calor y su luz. Soportar el sol que caía a plomo sobre la isla del Santuario en cuanto llegaba la primavera era bastante duro, pero entrenar bajo él se convertía en una prueba más a la que los Santos debían enfrentarse. Esta vez, sin embargo, los rayos del sol eran motivo de alegría, anunciaban algo. Eran los heraldos de una victoria: Hades había sido derrotado.  
Shaina miró a su alrededor y vio en las caras de sus compañeros espejos de su regocijo... Nachi ayudaba a una llorosa Seika a incorporarse mientras Jabu, Kiki y Geki se abrazaban los unos los otros sin apenas ser conscientes de lo que hacían. Los ojos velados de Shaina se dirigieron hacia el Santo del Águila. Ella parecía la única que no era partícipe del júbilo general.  
-¿Marin, qué te sucede? - le preguntó en un susurro acercándose.  
-No lo se... - respondió ella con su voz queda y suave. - Supongo que debería estar contenta por la victoria; el mundo parece estar a salvo... pero tengo un mal presentimiento.  
Sus palabras preocuparon a Shaina y parecieron oscurecer débilmente el día de nuevo. Aunque habían tratado de hablar en voz baja, los demás las habían oído. El jolgorio se calmó.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Explícate! - demandó Jabu.  
Marin volvió su rostro enmascarado hacia él, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar. Realmente no había sido su intención compartir sus temores con los demás y aguarles la fiesta, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.  
- ¿Acaso no sabéis lo que ha pasado siempre? - fue su queda respuesta - ¿No conocéis los Ciclos de las Reencarnaciones? Jamás desde los tiempos mitológicos sobrevivieron a la batalla de los Infiernos más que un par de Santos para instruir a la siguiente generación... los otros... y la diosa... perdieron la vida en cada ocasión. Ese fue siempre el golpe final de Hades, condenarles a todos a empezar de nuevo el ciclo completo.  
Los demás la miraron con expresiones que iban de la curiosidad al temor, pasando por la sorpresa. Al parecer no era de dominio público de dónde venían los caballeros ni cual era su destino desde hacía milenios. Todo estaban inmóviles, contemplándola sin decir nada. Marin lamentó de nuevo haber abierto la boca.  
Para Seika, sin embargo, las palabras tenían un significado muy claro. - N... no querrás decir que...  
Una violenta explosión de energía la interrumpió. Una luz cegadora surgió del interior de la cuarta casa, la de Cáncer, e hizo por unos instantes un negativo de todo el Santuario.  
- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?' Preguntó Ichy, el Santo de Hidra, después de frotarse los ojos para liberarse de la momentánea ceguera.  
- Averigüémoslo... - propuso Jabu, pero las dos Santos de Plata ya corrían hacia las escaleras de los doce templos a toda velocidad. - Maldición... ¡tras ellas!

Cuando la invasión desde los Infiernos comenzó, Kiki se había ocultado en la casa de Aries, y había esperado quieto, tal como Mu le había ordenado. Por una vez en su vida estaba pasando demasiado miedo como para desobedecer a su maestro. Mu había estado tan serio... le había hablado como si no le fuera a ver más, como si aquella charla fuera una despedida: palabras proféticas.  
Le había prohibido terminantemente siquiera asomar la nariz fuera de sus habitaciones y lo había intimidado con algo mejor que el más espantoso de los castigos: le había cargado con una responsabilidad.  
Él era el último representante de su raza, había dicho el Caballero de Oro, su normalmente amable y suave voz convertida en un trueno a oídos de su discípulo. El último en toda la tierra con poder para regenerar las armaduras.  
Debía sobrevivir a toda costa, y los intrusos que invadían el Santuario, los guerreros del Dios de la Muerte, no perderían la oportunidad de privar para siempre a Atenea de su sanador de armaduras.  
Kiki se había quedado quieto como un ratón durante la pelea en el exterior del Templo de Aries. Le llegaban retazos de conversación, pero apagados y lejanos, indescifrables. Su poder cósmico tampoco le ayudaba mucho, en el estad de agitación en el que se encontraba, no era capaz de identificar y leer las auras. Sólo sentía un gran poder extendiéndose por todo el Santuario, ahora creciendo acá, ahora menguando allá... pero nada que le ayudara a saber qué pasaba exactamente.  
Temía por su maestro, acurrucado en un rincón de su cámara, pero al final no pareció suceder nada demasiado malo, nada definitivo, en la Primera Casa, y la lucha pareció desplazarse hacia los templos superiores.  
¡Cómo aborreció su condición de aprendiz durante aquellas largas horas! Si hubiera sido cualquier otro muchacho, probablemente ya tendría una armadura, la de Apéndix en su caso, y hubiera podido luchar por Atenea contra las tropas del Infierno... pero él era demasiado valioso y tenía que sobrevivir a toda costa. Tenía que suceder a su maestro...  
Una violenta explosión le devolvió a la realidad. Dos cosmos grandísimos chocando y explotando. Todavía podía sentir la resonancia que habían dejado antes de desaparecer... la onda expansiva parecía incluso haber destruido uno de los templos por el ruido de cascotes... ¿qué clase de ser podía generar un cosmos tan enorme?  
...A menos que tres Santos de Oro... ¡No podía ser! Mu le había dicho que la Exclamación de Atenea era una técnica prohibida. Claro, que en caso de necesidad... ¿y que otra cosa podía necesitar de un poder así más que Hades invadiendo el Santuario?  
Otra conmoción lo sacó de nuevo de sus cavilaciones... pero ésta tuvo un origen psíquico. Por todo el Santuario se sintió, como una aguja en el corazón de cada guerrero: Atenea había abandonado el mundo de los vivos.  
Pasó las siguientes horas hecho un ovillo en un rincón, ni siquiera consciente del tiempo... La batalla se había trasladado ahora al plano Infernal, y él ya era libre de salir y deambular otra vez por el Santuario. Pero no se movió.  
El cosmos de su maestro había desaparecido. Envuelto en un halo de oscuridad. Y él no pudo siquiera reaccionar.  
Por fin la necesidad lo obligó a levantarse. Llevaba muchas horas sin beber nada y se encaminó hacia una fuente que brotaba en un rincón del templo. Esquivó unas cuantas columnas rotas y vio extrañado que fuera reinaba una penumbra antinatural... ¿un eclipse?  
Llegó hasta la fuente, y tras saciar su sed, salió a la entrada para observar con curiosidad el fenómeno astronómico... pero este eclipse era extraño.  
Empezaba a durar demasiado. '¿Qué explicación le hubiera dado Mu?'  
Como si lo hubiera invocado, sintió de repente el cosmos de su maestro... estallando, desapareciendo en la nada. Mu había muerto. Kiki rompió a llorar contra el suelo del Templo de Aries.

Apoyado contra uno de los pilares rotos, ni siquiera los rayos del sol que asomaba de nuevo un poco más tarde, le hicieron levantar la cabeza de sus rodillas.  
'Mu ha muerto... Mu ha muerto... Mu ha muerto... Mu ha muerto... Mu ha muerto...'

El estallido en la casa de Cáncer sí lo obligó a reaccionar. Un cosmos grandísimo había abierto una puerta dimensional.  
Tal vez.....  
..... pero la ilusión se desvaneció casi al instante. La luz no sólo había dejado algo en la Casa de Cáncer. En el centro del Templo de Aries brillaba la armadura de Oro de su maestro, vacía.

Shaina casi lo arrolló al pasar junto a él como un bólido.  
'Camino del Cuarto Templo', imaginó Kiki, pero la verdad no sintió demasiado interés. Otros tantos pasaron, al igual que el Santo de Ofiuco..... Marin, los caballeros de Bronce, otra chica pelirroja a quien no conocía..... pero él sólo podía mirar inmóvil la solitaria armadura de Aries. (1)

Marin corría por las escaleras de los doce Templos. Intentaba alcanzar al Caballero de Ofiuco, pero Shaina era demasiado rápida y poco a poco alargó la distancia que las separaba.  
Atravesó la primera Casa, apenas consciente de lo que veía. ¿No era ese Kiki? ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? No lo había visto desde hacía dos días, cuando intentaban encontrar juntos a la hermana de Seiya, antes de que la batalla contra Hades empezara.  
Dos días... y parecía haber pasado una eternidad.  
La Casa de Tauro se alzaba ya ante ella. Apenas cruzó el umbral, un destello dorado en la oscuridad del Templo le llamó la atención... ¿la armadura de Tauro? Sin guerrero como la de Aries en el Primer Templo.  
Tal vez estuvieran corriendo escaleras arriba para nada... tal vez sólo habían sido las armaduras las que provocaron esa terrible explosión de energía, atravesando el portal al reino de la muerte que allí se encontraba...  
'Apaga esa chispa de esperanza, Marin.' pensó para sí. 'Sólo conseguirás que la desilusión sea mayor.' Pero... ¿cómo no aferrarse a ella? La esperanza es lo último que se pierde...  
En la Casa de Géminis la escena se repitió: una armadura de Oro vacía y solitaria reposaba en la penumbra. Marin sintió cómo su temor crecía... un tramo de escalones... sólo uno más.  
Shaina se había detenido ante la entrada del cuarto templo y Marin por fin pudo alcanzarla. Ambas miraron hacia la penumbra, sin atreverse a cruzar el umbral... 'Tanto correr para quedarnos aquí paradas como bobas.' pensó cínicamente el Santo del Águila, y haciendo un esfuerzo de voluntad, se obligó a adentrarse en la tenebrosa Cuarta Casa.  
Shaina siguió parada mientras ella se perdía en las sombras.  
Los demás llegaron a su altura poco después, Nachi portando a Seika en brazos, ya que ésta no hubiera podido seguirles el paso. Nada mas tocar el suelo, la hermana del caballero de Pegaso siguió decidida al Águila, y, por fin, todos entraron.  
Como imaginó Marin, la armadura de Cáncer descansaba entre las columnas, pero aquí sí había algo más. Un resplandor sobrenatural emanaba de los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo... La cara de Seika era una máscara de pura alegría. ¡Habían vuelto!  
Las extrañas armaduras que cubrían sus cuerpos eran las causantes del resplandor... parecían blancas... pero relucían con un brillo irisado, como el nácar. '¿De dónde habrán salido?'  
Marin reconoció, a pesar del resplandor reinante, el cuerpo más próximo a ella, por ser indiscutiblemente femenino. Además era la única figura que no estaba cubierta con una armadura y no emanaba luz. Atenea. Se arrodilló y tomó la inconsciente figura entre sus brazos. Tenía pulso... respiraba...  
- Sólo está agotada - anunció con una sonrisa en los labios, invisible para el resto por la máscara.  
Ellos estaban en peores condiciones. El resplandor de las armaduras se había ido apagando y se podían apreciar que no estaban en demasiada buena condición. Tenían grietas alrededor de toda su estructura.  
'Parecen mas resistentes y poderosas que las armaduras de Oro... y sin embargo, ¡mira el estado en el que están!'. Marin reprimió un involuntario escalofrío.  
La joven dejó a Saori en brazos de Shaina. Los caballeros de Bronce levantaron los cinco cuerpos restantes.  
- Deprisa, vamos al sanatorio de los palacios superiores - ordenó Shaina al Caballero del Unicornio y todos salieron de la casa de Cáncer en procesión. Seika caminaba pegada a Nachi, que cargaba con el cuerpo de su hermano.  
Marin les siguió con desgana... y no podía precisar el motivo. Se daba cuenta que había que apresurarse. Los seis debían ser atendidos rápidamente si querían salir de esta. ¿Por qué entonces no estaba subiendo las escaleras y ayudándoles?  
Quinta casa.  
'Será mejor que vuelva a buscar a Kiki, quién sabe que estaría haciendo allí solo en el Templo de Aries...'  
Pero su cuerpo no respondió ni se movió. En ese momento comprendía todo su temor, todo su rechazo... En su fuero interno no tuvo nunca miedo por Atenea y su guardia de honor, de algún modo sabía que estarían vivos...  
Quinta casa.  
Su inconsciente la había estado dando avisos, la había estado previniendo contra esto. Lo que ella no había querido era llegar aquí.  
Quinta casa.  
Recordó con amargura su propio pensamiento un rato antes... 'Tal vez sólo han sido las armaduras las que han provocado esa terrible explosión de energía.'  
Quinta casa. Templo de Leo. Un dolor lacerante atravesó su pecho.  
- ¡¡¡NO!!! - Como lanzada por un resorte, Marin entró por fin en el templo y contempló el fruto de todos sus miedos: la armadura de Leo, vacía y silenciosa como las cuatro anteriores... pero destrozada. Hecha pedazos. Del mismo modo que Marin sentía su corazón. Ni rastro de presencia alguna en el frío y antiguo templo de mármol.  
Derrotada, cayó al suelo, mientras un gemido de agonía surgía desde el corazón de la guerrera.  
- Aioria...

Atravesaron las siete Casas restantes, si es que se podía llamar Casa a lo que quedaba del Templo de Virgo, como una centella, como les hubiera gustado a los cinco caballeros la primera vez que las atravesaron para salvar a la señorita. 'Claro, que no es lo mismo subir escaleras y correr por salas solitarias que enfrentarse a los temibles Santos de Oro.' pensó Jabu. Ni siquiera vislumbraron los restos relucientes de la sexta armadura dorada entre los escombros.  
Al llegar a los Templos superiores, al antiguo hogar del Patriarca, Shaina los había guiado hasta un pequeño templo rodeado por un frondoso bosque, tranquilo y apartado. Jabu nunca lo había visto antes, aunque había oído hablar de este lugar... el templo donde se recuperan o vienen a morir los héroes del Santuario.  
Allí habían depositado los cuerpos de los cinco caballeros, y de la señorita. Las sacerdotisas que atendían el sanatorio les despojaron de las armaduras, que volvieron a ensamblarse por si solas y fueron depositadas en las urnas sagradas, para que ellas mismas sanaran sus heridas, y procedieron a examinar sus cuerpos.  
Las sanadoras confirmaron lo que la guerrera pelirroja había dicho: la señorita sólo estaba exhausta. Un par de días de reposo absoluto en su habitación y una alimentación adecuada la recuperarían por completo. El corazón de Jabu latió con más libertad a partir de ese momento.   
Sin embargo los caballeros.....

Shaina se movía por el claro del bosque como un lobo encerrado.  
'Me esta poniendo realmente histérico con tanto movimiento' pensaba Jabu al observarla, 'pero cualquiera le dice que se este quieta'.  
Nunca admitiría ante nadie que las mujeres caballero le atemorizaban, que no sabía cómo tratarlas, pero así era. No podían ser como los demás Santos, eran mujeres, pero tampoco eran lo que él esperaba de una mujer.  
Las pocas chicas a las que el Caballero de Unicornio había conocido en su vida fueron las tímidas muchachas del centro de entrenamiento en Argelia, siempre tapadas de pies a cabeza, y la señorita. Ni siquiera recordaba a su madre.  
Nada que ver con estas guerreras descaradas y seguras de su posición como Caballeros de Plata. Jabu se quitó la tiara de la armadura del Unicornio, exasperado. ¿Y dónde se había metido la otra?  
Las sacerdotisas les habían echado a todos al exterior del templo, al bosquecillo, casi nada más llegar. Pese a las protestas de Seika, argumentaron que en el sanatorio no podían ayudar y que su presencia de momento sería un estorbo. Y aquí seguían, dispersos por el claro.  
Pasaba el tiempo y el silencio era opresivo.  
- ¿Que lugar es éste? - preguntó por fin Geki.  
- Los caballeros heridos de gravedad siempre han sido traídos a este Templo. - explicó el Santo de Ofiuco, deteniéndose por un momento. - Se le conoce como la Fuente de Atenea. Ya es la segunda vez que ellos cinco reposan en ella.  
Una figura se acercó por el sendero que llevaba al sanatorio, y Shaina interrumpió su discurso de inmediato para avanzar hacia ella. Era la sacerdotisa de más edad, la matrona de la enfermería. Se detuvo ante ellos con expresión grave en el semblante. Y ellos la miraron expectantes y ansiosos.  
- La diosa descansa tranquila. Sólo necesita reposo, mucho reposo. De los caballeros no traigo muy buenas noticias, pero podrían ser peores. - anunció con profesional tono médico - El muchacho de pelo verde tiene heridas profundas, pero ha salido de situaciones más graves y se recuperará pronto.  
El joven de pelo negro y el rubio se encuentran en una situación similar. Con un poco de tiempo y descanso, su cosmos restablecerá por completo sus cuerpos.  
Un suspiro de alivio general se mezcló con el sonido de la brisa.  
- El chico alto moreno de la cicatriz me preocupa más. - prosiguió la matrona - Sus constantes vitales eran muy débiles... pero tiene una constitución fuerte y no se rinde. Gracias a los dioses creemos que también sobrevivirá.  
- ¿Y mi hermano? - preguntó ansiosa Seika.  
- Seguro que ya se ha despertado y esta clamando por algo de comida - respondió Jabu con una sonrisa burlona. La sacerdotisa se acercó a Seika y dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.  
- Lo siento - dijo con voz triste - Tu hermano tenía el corazón partido en dos. No hay forma de sobrevivir a eso.  
Jabu sintió como se le congelaba la sonrisa en la cara. 'Seiya... ¿muerto?'.  
Muestras de asombro y pesar llenaron el claro. Seika miraba con ojos vacíos hacia el infinito, acunada en los brazos de la sacerdotisa. Qué lástima, encontrarlo después de tanto tiempo para...  
- ¡¡¡¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!!!! - gritó Shaina fuera de sí.  
Sobresaltado, Jabu la vio alejarse a toda velocidad hacia el templo sanatorio, como en un ensueño. Nadie intentó detenerla, estaban como paralizados. Y es que tenía razón; no era posible; todo parecía curiosamente irreal. El silencioso dolor de Seika... el canto de los pájaros entre el follaje... la expresión atónita de sus compañeros... los rayos de sol filtrándose entre las ramas... el grito desgarrador de Shaina desde el interior del templo... la suave brisa primaveral... las gotas saladas que resbalaban por sus propias mejillas...

'¿Seiya ha muerto?'

La diosa Afrodita contemplaba sus perfectos rasgos en el espejo. Había fiesta esa noche en los templos del Oeste del plano celestial y la diosa del amor estaba decidida a ser el centro de atención. No es que su cabello azabache hubiera perdido brillo con los siglos o que su piel no fuera tan perfecta y aterciopelada como el día que surgió de la espuma marina... Afrodita se sabía la criatura más bella en su mundo.  
'Pero tampoco hay que descuidarse', pensó la sonriente diosa para sí mientras recogía sus rizos negros.  
De repente, un temblor tiró su tocador al suelo, arruinando el peinado y derramando los aceites y perfumes por el frío mármol del piso.   
'¿Qué ha podido sacudir el Olimpo de ese modo?'   
Sus doncellas acudieron presurosas y alborotadas como gallinas. Afrodita las miró burlonamente, pero no era por su aplomo y su inteligencia por lo que las elegía para atenderla, y salió de sus habitaciones en busca de una respuesta a su pregunta.   
Encontró a Hermes junto a la tranquila Hestia, bajo un grupo de abedules. Ambos contemplaban atentamente la llama que surgía de las manos de la diosa.  
- ¿Qué es tan interesante? - preguntó Afrodita mientras se acercaba a ellos.   
- Míralo tu misma - fue la respuesta de la diosa del Hogar, que aumentó la intensidad de la llama en su honor. Afrodita sonrió complacida. En el crepitar del fuego se vislumbraba la imagen de un lúgubre templo derrumbándose. Las columnas caían y los muros se volcaban sobre el suelo. Una extraña "nada" iba apoderándose poco a poco del espacio. La visión se apagó.  
- Y eso es todo lo que puedo mostraros, algo interfiere con mi poder y no puedo ver mucho más. - Hestia disolvió el crepitante fuego con los modos suaves que eran naturales en ella. Aunque Afrodita hubiera usado más bien la palabra 'tediosos'. - Si me disculpáis ahora, iré al Gran Templo, tal vez me necesiten allí - Y se alejó por el sendero de losas marmóreas hasta perderse entre la mágica bruma irisada.  
- ¿Eso es todo? Un viejo templo derrumbándose... - Se burló la diosa del Amor con cara de aburrimiento. - No he visto nada que mereciera tanta atención.  
Hermes sonrió con una de sus medias sonrisas. Siempre parecía tenerlas prontas, como si le hiciera gracia algo que los demás no alcanzaran a ver.  
- ¿Acaso no has sentido el temblor? - Dijo. La diosa asintió, interesada de nuevo. Aquí estaba la respuesta por la que había salido de su refugio. - No sólo ha temblado el Olimpo. Es como si todo el universo se hubiera tambaleado, y luego el Hades empezó a desaparecer.  
- Desapar... ¡Qué tontería! - Respondió la diosa con una carcajada - No pretenderás que crea que esa visión de destrucción venía del Hades. ¡Eso sería imposible! ¡Sigue inventándote historias, dios de los Ladrones, y algún día ni tu mismo te las creerás! Para que el Reino de los Muertos desapareciera, el mismísimo Hades tendría que...   
Hermes la miró significativamente y su sonrisa se ensanchó.  
- No puedo creerme que estés diciendo alguien ha destruido a Hades... ¡es un dios, Hermes!  
- Alguien no, Afrodita: Atenea, para ser exactos. - Contestó él, divertido por haber conseguido alterar a la autosuficiente diosa de la Belleza y pintar en su rostro una expresión de incredulidad y espanto. Aún así estaba encantadora.  
-¿Oh, todavía siguen con aquellas estúpidas batallas? Se han pasado el tiempo peleando desde hará...  
- Muchos miles de años - Acabó la frase el dios. - Pero parece que ya han acabado...... con la muerte de Hades y la victoria absoluta y definitiva de Atenea.  
- Ah, como siempre... Me alegro por ella... claro que volverá insoportable. No es que no la echara de menos por aquí, pero ya sabes, ella tampoco se relaciona mucho. Aunque por mí mejor. Es demasiado seria como para que alguien vaya buscando su compañía. - Sus hermosos rasgos mostraban a la vez desdén y desinterés. - Tampoco se notaba mucho la falta de Hades... y no es que no sienta su desaparición, pero ese sí era un aburrimiento de dios, todo el día en su Infierno. A todo esto, creí que la contienda de Atenea era con Ares... A él sí le he añorado. - Terminó con coquetería.  
- Y supongo que ya habrás recuperado el tiempo perdido. - Rió el dios ante la despreocupada franqueza de Afrodita. Está compuso un semblante de fría dignidad.  
- ¿Tengo aspecto de estar desesperada, Hermes?  
- En absoluto, estás tan radiante como siempre... - Respondió éste, rápidamente. - Pero lo nuevo tiene siempre un atractivo irresistible, ¿me equivoco? O lo desaparecido por mucho tiempo, en este caso... casi tanto como lo prohibido.- La sonrisa de Hermes se tornó claramente maliciosa. - Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hefesto? Hace mucho que no lo veo.  
- En su fragua, y al diablo con él. - Afrodita captó inmediatamente la insinuación del dios. No era ninguna novedad que su matrimonio con Hefesto era tan sólo de nombre. Él no perdonaba su traición con Ares, esa era la única que su marido había descubierto, y a ella la importaba un comino. Lo que contaba era que desde entonces no la molestaba en absoluto, la había dejado en paz, haciendo su santa voluntad, y se había retirado a su refugio, rodeado de sus herramientas y sus metales. Era exactamente lo que ella había previsto cuando aceptó comprometerse con el dios de la Fragua. Cualquiera de los otros dioses, aunque mucho más agradables de ver, la hubieran amargado la vida. - Allí esta mejor que en ningún otro lugar, tanto desde su punto de vista como del mío.  
- Sí, el matrimonio perfecto, el de los que no se ven nunca. - Hermes se puso serio de repente. - Afrodita... me parece que no comprendes la situación.   
- Oh, yo creo que sí lo hago. Supongo que todo esto tendrá una gran relevancia y que todos os preocupareis muchísimo por ello. - Comentó con un bostezo - ¿Así que para qué preocuparme yo? Si te digo la verdad, no me importa demasiado. Me voy. Seguro habrá asamblea general y me enteraré de todo allí.  
Le dirigió una seductora sonrisa antes de perderse entre los jardines, de vuelta a su templo.

'Debería enfadarme con ella por ignorarme de ese modo,' pensó Hermes mientras la veía alejarse con su paso sensual, - 'pero es demasiado hermosa... y esa despreocupación por todo y por todos aumenta su atractivo.'  
Hermes no creía en el antiguo prejuicio de considerar estúpida a una mujer por ser bella. Y desde luego, el que menospreciara de esa forma a la diosa del Amor era muy valiente... o un completo idiota. Sacudió la cabeza con su eterna sonrisa burlona en los labios.  
La verdad es que debería preocuparle, a ella y a todos. Si se podía matar a un inmortal, se podía matar a dos. O a todos. Asamblea general.  
- Sí, seguramente papaíto Zeus nos convocará para una de sus largas e interminables charlas...  
- Creo que el Todopoderoso adora el sonido de su propia voz.- Contestó alguien desde lo alto de uno de los abedules.  
Los ojos de Hermes se dilataron por el susto que se llevó, y poco le faltó para saltar como cualquier ratero pillado in fraganti. No había pretendido ponerle voz a sus pensamientos, ni mucho menos oír una respuesta. Estos descuidos no eran propios de él. Realmente estaba alterado por la noticia, y eso también era imperdonable.  
- Por cierto, - Prosiguió la voz - Tú sigue llamándole "papaíto" y ni tu ingenio te salvará de pasar una temporadita en el Tártaro por insolente. Pregúntale a Apolo si la estancia es agradable, pregúntale.  
- Imposible, Dionisio. - Contestó Hermes, que ya había reconocido a su interlocutor. - Tendría que atraparme primero. Además, el Tártaro ya no existe, gracias a nuestra hermana Atenea.  
Dionisio saltó del árbol. - Dale las gracias cuando la veas, porque entonces le debes una.  
Sorprendentemente, estaba sobrio, y Hermes se alegró. Dionisio era una mente muy brillante y despierta, bromista y aventurera. Muy parecido a la suya propia... cuando no estaba empapada en vino, claro, y eso sucedía rara vez.  
- Así que al fin terminaron las "interminables" reencarnaciones en cuerpos mortales... Volveremos a ser una gran y unida familia, después de tanto tiempo. Habrá que celebrarlo. - Comentó alegre el dios del vino, frotándose las manos. Tenía el cabello tan rojo como el líquido que era su patrimonio. Y los ojos oscuros, y normalmente, desenfocados. Ahora poseían una mirada penetrante.  
- Un poco menos grande y tan unida como siempre. - Contestó Hermes. - Y no creo que la cosa esté para fiestas. Hades ya no está, y Poseidón no ha vuelto. No se cómo consiguió escapar momentáneamente del Ánfora de Atenea, pero lo logró, y consintió en ayudarla durante la batalla contra Hades. Él también debía estar harto de los ciclos de las reencarnaciones... - O seguía sus propios y oscuros motivos internos, pero eso Hermes no lo dijo.  
- Pareces muy bien informado de todo lo que pasa en el Juego de la Tierra.  
- Recopilar información es mi trabajo, Dionisio. Y propagarla también.  
- Y negarás que te encanta, en realidad eres un cotilla. Y un ladrón.  
- Espía suena mejor. Y ¿ladrón? - Repuso el dios con voz dolida. - ¡Qué infamia! ¿Acaso he sido pillado alguna vez robando algo?  
- Sí, sí, sí... ya nos sabemos la cantinela, Hermes. Tú no robas, sólo tomas prestado temporalmente, o te encuentras las cosas que otros olvidaron y las recoges, o...  
- Exacto. - Sonrió el joven sacudiendo el rizado cabello negro.   
- Todos los ladrones dicen lo mismo. ¿Compartirás con tu hermano menor esa información que tan cuidadosamente recopilas?  
- No sé mucho más de lo que ya te he contado. - Mintió Hermes. Eso se le daba también muy bien. Casi tanto como sonsacar. - Dionisio, ¿recuerdas tú por qué empezaron los ciclos?  
- La verdad es que no. Atenea lleva defendiendo la Tierra de Poseidón y Ares desde tiempos mitológicos, pero no me acuerdo de la razón. Ni siquiera recuerdo en que momento se metió Hades en el lío. - Hermes se dijo que tanto vino no era bueno ni para el hígado ni para la memoria. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Dionisio agregó. - ¡Um! Hablar de ánforas me está dando sed... Nos vemos en la asamblea. Y si me consigues un buen caldo del que se hace en la Tierra la próxima vez que bajes, tal vez no le comente al Todopoderoso lo de Papaíto.

Abandonado por segunda vez, Hermes se dirigió a su propia residencia. No le preocupaba en absoluto la amenaza de su hermano. Tan pronto empezara a beber, lo olvidaría todo.  
Pero la aparente despreocupación de los moradores del Olimpo por lo sucedido resultaba irritante. No era extraño que los hombres de la era tecnológica les hubieran olvidado y relegado a simples historias para niños. Los dioses del Olimpo tampoco se tomaban en serio a sí mismos. O tal vez se tomaban demasiado en serio.

Caminando por las losas blancas, la mente de Hermes siguió cavilando. Atenea había sido la niña buena de siempre y había luchado durante incontables generaciones humanas, tal como el Todopoderoso la ordenó... pero todo había acabado.  
Zeus, en su autocomplacencia, rara vez se había dignado a mirar qué pasaba en el mundo de los hombres y no estaba enterado de los progresos técnicos que habían logrado. Hermes sí les había observado.  
Los hombres actuales no necesitaban de los dioses, no de los antiguos y griegos, al menos, ya se habían creado otros a su medida. Únicos e invisibles, o tangibles, en billetes de diez y veinte.  
Y Zeus tenia pensado regresar a la Tierra como Señor y Amo. No lo tolerarían. Llevaban demasiado bajo la protección de la diosa de las Artes y las Ciencias. Aún sin que lo supieran, esta les había introducido en lo más profundo de su mente su modo de pensar y ver el mundo. No, no querían ni necesitaban dioses. Opondrían resistencia y serían exterminados... ¿o volvería Atenea a luchar por ellos?

'No lo creo,' pensó Hermes. 'Una cosa es luchar por lo que ella cree justo contra el estúpido de Ares, o Poseidón y su arrogancia... y otra plantarle cara a Zeus.' Y una cosa era enfrentare por turno a un dios, y otra muy distinta plantarle cara a todo el panteón. Atenea era compasiva y se ponía del lado del más débil si podía, pero no era estúpida. Eso nunca.

La incógnita del asunto era Hades. ¿Qué lo había forzado a meterse en la contienda? Probablemente ya nunca lo sabrían.

Atenea siempre había sido la hija predilecta de Zeus. Él siempre la había permitido hacer su voluntad, sin inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, sin vendarla en matrimonio como había hecho con tantas otras diosas, poniéndose de su parte cuando podía...  
La diosa, por su parte, siempre había luchado por Zeus. Combatiendo en los tiempos mitológicos las guerras que él debía haber combatido. Protegiendo y guiando a sus elegidos e innumerables bastardos humanos. 'O héroes, como les llamaron los humanos', pensó irónicamente el dios.  
Jamás se le había opuesto.  
¡Qué ironía! Si la diosa de la Sabiduría supiera...

De eso se valió Zeus, de la incondicional lealtad que su primogénita le profesaba, para enredarla milenios ha en una guerra sin fin.  
O eso esperó él que fuera. Ahora lo impensable había sucedido.  
Zeus dispuso que los ciclos se sucederían mientras los inmortales combatientes vivieran, mientras la Tierra perdurase. Y nunca pensó que uno de ellos pudiera morir... 'Al fin y al cabo, todo se reduce a asuntos de familia.'  
Pero ahora el cuerpo inmortal de Hades había sido destruido y su mundo infernal se estaba desvaneciendo con él.

Hermes frunció el ceño. Si Zeus llegara a saber que conocía el fondo de todo aquel asunto, hijo suyo o no, probablemente le mataría.  
El amor a la intriga era algo implícito en la personalidad del joven dios, a veces hasta el punto de arriesgar su propia seguridad. Lentamente una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Las cosas se empezaban a poner interesantes.  
'Asamblea general'

La costa mediterránea era hermosa. Casi era la única belleza que ofrecía el árido Santuario Bajo, la zona de entrenamiento. Más arriba había bosques y campos de labor, necesarios para dar sustento a los habitantes del recinto sagrado, pero por allí no crecía casi nada.  
El sol había brillado ininterrumpidamente cada uno de los treinta días que habían pasado desde el eclipse, como si quisiera desafiar a cualquier otro astro o fenómeno atmosférico a volver a situarse entre la Tierra y él.

'Estaría bien' pensó Shun, sentado cerca de un acantilado 'que después de las inundaciones y el eclipse tuviéramos "La Gran Sequía". Sería la guinda del pastel.'

Había despertado a los cinco días de su vuelta al Santuario. Todos se asombraron por lo rápido de su recuperación. A él no le había sorprendido apenas.

'¿Y qué esperaban? Al fin y al cabo, soy la reencarnación de un dios...'

De un maldito y asqueroso dios que había intentado destruir la tierra. Que poseyó su cuerpo sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Que había matado a uno de sus amigos... 'Si Atenea no hubiese intervenido, tal vez Seiya habría muerto por mi propia mano... y los demás le hubieran seguido'

Su repentino cambió de humor también les pilló desprevenidos. Al cuerno con todos ellos. No podían entender qué le pasaba por la mente. Y no les culpaba... pero ellos no habían estado allí, no habían sentido cómo su propia alma se llenaba de furia y de odio por esos seres que vivían bajo los cálidos rayos del astro rey. Hades les odiaba, a todos y cada uno de ellos, y él, Shun, que tan puro se había sentido, tan seguro de sus ideales, de sus convicciones, de la bondad innata en todo corazón, les había odiado también.  
Podía oír los argumentos de los demás, 'Estabas bajo el control de un dios' dirían, 'No eras tú, no tenías elección'.

Pero él sabía que había disfrutado con ese odio, con ese sentimiento. Un parte de su ser, la que nunca creyó poseer, la parte oscura, se había regocijado al verse liberada. Liberada de miedos, de angustias, de preocupaciones. Liberada de la culpa. Entregada al regocijo que da el conocimiento y el uso del propio poder. Se había sentido capaz de destruir el mundo con éste, y casi lo había hecho. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no pudiera dominarle ese sentimiento de nuevo, si tan sólo encendía su cosmos?  
Tal vez Hades hubiera sido derrotado... pero el poder seguía allí. Y tal vez no sólo eso, porque... ¿dónde se refugia el espíritu de un dios que ha perdido su propio cuerpo? Hades ya se había pasado una vida encerrado en él, como polizón inadvertido.

Por eso se había recluido en sí mismo, rehuyendo la compañía de Hyoga o Shiryu. Incluso la de su hermano. Porque verles era como tener presente constantemente lo que pudo llegar a pasar, lo que quizá todavía podía llegar a pasar.  
Y estar junto a ellos era además notar más la ausencia del que faltaba.  
  
No había habido funeral.  
Cuando Saori despertó y recuperó las fuerzas lo suficiente como para ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba, fue imposible seguir ocultándole la verdad.  
Había preguntado insistentemente por él, y los silencios que siempre obtuvo como respuesta fueron al final tan reveladores como lo hubiera sido una contestación directa. Seiya había muerto.   
Saori se negó rotundamente a aceptar esa muerte y ordenó que trasladasen el cuerpo sin vida a Star Hill, para que permaneciese incorrupto, como lo hizo el del Gran Patriarca. Estaba convencida de que regresaría, un día u otro. Aún lo estaba... tal vez...

'Niña tonta... no volverá. Y en el fondo lo sabes.  
Por eso te has encerrado a cal y canto en tus habitaciones.'

La Espada Negra del Hades era capaz de cortar el alma de un ser humano... y nadie podía sobrevivir con el corazón partido en dos.  
Parecía como si todo lo que había en ella de diosa se hubiese disuelto en la personalidad de la humana al acabar la batalla.

'Atenea debe estar agotada para no manifestarse y acabar con esta sinrazón. El cuerpo de Seiya merece reposo y un funeral... pero en el Santuario la palabra de Saori es ahora ley, por poco que quede en ella de Atenea.'

- Shun - la voz de June interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

'Lo que faltaba... ¡Qué fastidio!'

- Shun, ¿qué te pasa? No dejas que nadie se te acerque, no hablas con nadie, ni siquiera con tu hermano. Desde que ha despertado no ha dejado de preguntar por ti. Le estas haciendo daño con tu comportamiento. Se lo estás haciendo a todos. - June hablaba rápida y entrecortadamente, como si temiera que no la dejara acabar lo que quería decir. - Comprendo que estés afectado por la muerte de Seiya, pero alejarte de todo y de todos no te va a ayudar en absolut.....

Bonito discurso preparado. Seguramente se habían pasado la noche eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente.

- No tiene nada que ver con Seiya - le interrumpió el joven - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me alegro de su muerte? Así el día menos pensado podré conquistar el mundo sin que él se ponga por medio.

Aléjate June, aléjate de mí. No soy de fiar. Ya nunca más.

- Shun, tú no quieres conquistar el mundo. Tú no eres Hades. Él tomó tu cuerpo contra tu voluntad y le expulsaste.

Vaya, así que June lo sabía... Bueno, sabía lo que sus "preocupados" amigos le habían contado acerca del asunto. Mejor abrirles a todos los ojos cuanto antes. Shaka sí estuvo allí, pero Shaka estaba muerto.

- Te equivocas. Atenea le expulsó. Yo no opuse apenas resistencia. - La encaró volviéndose. - Te contaré un secreto. Entonces no me di cuenta, pero ahora soy muy consciente de ello: me sentí poderoso, y que te conste que me agradó la sensación. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí deseos de utilizar mi poder. Todo mi poder.

- Era por culpa de Hades, tú...

- Allí cayó la barrera - prosiguió el joven, ignorando su interrupción - que tantos años me costó construir. Ahora no tengo los prejuicios que tenía cuando entré en el Infierno. ¿Quién sabe si no volveré todo este poder acumulado contra vosotros mañana?

- Yo lo sé. - La voz de June sonaba desesperada. - Shun, tú no eres así. Tú no utilizarías indiscriminadamente tu poder y mucho menos para dañar voluntariamente a nadie. Tan sólo estás confuso...

Una explosión ante sus pies obligó a la joven de cabellos dorados a retroceder.  
Levantó rocas y polvo, cegándola, y esquirlas que arañaron su blanca piel.   
Shun podía ver su atónita mirada dirigida hacia él, el caballero que tan bien creía conocer.

- Vete June. Déjame solo. - murmuró Shun dándole la espalda. A los pocos minutos oyó unas suaves pisadas alejándose.

Hyoga avanzaba por el lujoso pasillo que conducía a lo más profundo del Santuario. Cuando el caballero de Géminis suplantó al Gran Patriarca, les dijo a todos que Atenea se encontraba recluida en las habitaciones del Ala Oeste, y que se negaba a ver a nadie que no fuera él mismo. Hacia ese mismo Ala Oeste se encaminaba ahora el caballero del Cisne.

'Extraño que todos aceptaran tan fácilmente semejante explicación,' pensó Hyoga, '¿Qué clase de vida solitaria ha llevado todos estos siglos Atenea en el Santuario para que todo el mundo tomara como algo normal que "sólo quisiese ver al Patriarca"?'

Ya veía la puerta tallada tras la que Saori se había encerrado a cal y canto. Un par de peones del Santuario la guardaban día y noche y siempre les acompañaba uno de los caballeros de confianza. O mejor decir uno de los caballeros a secas. Porque sólo quedaban ellos en el vacío Santuario.  
Shiryu se encontraba esa vez allí, y, cosa rara, también Shaina sin su máscara. Hyoga no recordaba habérsela visto desde que volvieron del Hades.

'Supongo que ya habrá tenido bastante de toda esa absurda ley.'

Hyoga había conocido la ley de las amazonas, que las obligaba a cubrirse el rostro, pro las enseñanzas de su maestro. Sin embargo en Siberia no había habido ninguna aprendiza, así que no lo había vivido tan de cerca, y lo encontraba realmente estúpido. Él había combatido con Shaina una vez, y sabía lo fuerte que era. El verle la cara no habría disminuido ni un ápice la fuerza con la que intentó derrotarla, porque fue consciente en todo instante de que luchaba por su vida.

Y era raro encontrarla esa mañana allí porque no se la había visto demasiado últimamente. Se había mantenido alejada de todos, y aunque June le había dicho que estaba entrenando, el no lo creía.

Hyoga no era tan iluso como para pensar que las batallas habían acabado, y que todo sería paz y tranquilidad de ese momento en adelante. Hubo un tiempo en que deseó una vida tranquila, pacífica, y seguía deseándola, pero ya no la esperaba. Era un guerrero y estaba en el mundo para luchar. Su educación cristiana le había enseñado que el mundo es un valle de lágrimas, y la vida se lo había demostrado. Despertar y confirmar lo que ya supuso en el Hades, que Seiya había muerto, era tan sólo otro golpe más de la vida.  
Su cruz en particular parecía consistir en sobrevivir a seres queridos que morían para que él conservase o aprendiese algo; la vida, el séptimo sentido, algo mas de tiempo, o lo que fuera.

- ¿Habéis conseguido que os abra? - preguntó Hyoga al caballero de Dragón.  
Éste negó con la cabeza.

- Sigue encerrada. Ha rodeado la puerta con su cosmos de tal modo que reacciona con el nuestro, rechazándonos. - Explicó Shiryu.

- Cuando quiere, sabe utilizar toda esa energía dorada para algo - Hyoga se felicitó por no haberse sobresaltado al oír surgir la voz a su espalda.  
¡Ikki y su maldita manía de aparecer como un fantasma de la nada o hablar desde los rincones!   
La hermana de Seiya lo acompañaba, serena y tranquila.   
Era la que mejor parecía haber aceptado su muerte. Ni siquiera había derramado lágrimas. Tal vez, como no había vivido con él todos estos años, no notaba tanto su falta como el resto. Tal vez sólo era la calma que precede a la tempestad.

- Ya que la puerta reacciona con el cosmos - prosiguió el Fénix, señalando a Seika. - ¿Qué tal si dejamos que una persona normal le pegue una patada?

Insultantemente sencillo. Hyoga se sintió un tanto estúpido por no haberlo pensado y, lo que era peor, que se le hubiera ocurrido precisamente a Ikki. En sus acerados ojos azules se podía leer la burla implícita.

- ¡Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes! Gracias por venir, Seika - dijo Shiryu, acercándose a la joven. Al ser la única que no había pasado gran parte de su vida en el Santuario, ni había recibido un entrenamiento especial, era también la única presente en todo el Santuario que no desprendía cosmo alguno. Hasta el más torpe soldado emanaba un mínimo aura. - Ten muchísimo cuidado, por favor. No sabemos qué podría llegar a hacer en su estado. - Shiryu parecía estar sufriendo realmente por no poder cruzar el umbral. Probablemente lo veía como una falta a su deber. Y también se había auto adjudicado el papel de defensor a ultranza de Seika, tal vez como homenaje a su amigo.

Seika asintió distraídamente y se preparó; tras una breve carrera abrió realmente la puerta de una patada. Directa y literal, como su hermano.  
Ninguna barrera la detuvo, como había predicho el Fénix, aún cuando ellos seguían sin poder acercarse.  
Una luz de determinación brillaba en sus pálidos ojos verdes, y Hyoga, que ya había visto esa luz antes en la mirada de Seiya, pensó que la que debía tener muchísimo cuidado era Saori.

Astillas de madera cubrieron el suelo de mármol mientras la joven se alejaba por el reluciente pasillo.

El amplio corredor condujo a Seika una especie de jardín interior. Cristalinas fuentes cantaban entre una frondosa vegetación. El pasillo por el que andaba se bifurcaba, encerrando el jardín en su centro y creando un claustro, y las paredes de ambos lados se abrían en hileras de majestuosas columnatas a salones decorados con lujo, pero sin ostentación, a terrazas sobre el mar Egeo.  
Los aposentos de Atenea, situados en el corazón del Santuario, en promontorio sobre el mar. Sobre ellos se encontraba la estatua gigante de la diosa.

Seika tenía una expresión preocupada mientras avanzaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer con la joven cuando la encontrara? Sabía un poco de ella, como de todos. En su afán por conocer detalles de la vida que su hermano había llevado todos estos años, había interrogado a los caballeros que la protegieron durante la batalla.

Así poco a poco se había ido componiendo, con retazos de información, una idea de cómo eran, y habían sido, los ahora habitantes del Santuario. Por lo que la contaron de Saori, la reencarnación de Atenea, había sido una típica niñata mimada en sus primeros años, lo que no la sorprendió en absoluto, habiendo sido criada por el hombre que destrozó familias y vidas a placer, y parecía tener de vez en cuando retazos de aquella primera personalidad caprichosa y egoísta. Como ahora.  
Tal vez esa era la cuestión. Su padre adoptivo la había enseñado, como era natural en un pueblo tan cercano a un centro de culto a un dios, lo que para él y los demás habitantes significaban Atenea y sus Santos. Sin embargo, nunca había pensado que les llegaría a conocer tan de cerca.  
Eran gente muy peculiar, todos y cada uno, que pese a su juventud habían visto mucho, y guardaban un gran peso en sus almas.

Averiguó unas cuantas cosas más cuando los caballeros recién llegados del Infierno empezaron a despertar. Hyoga y Shiryu se habían mostrado menos comunicativos que Nachi o Ban o Geki, pero su información era más valiosa. Ellos dos y los hermanos, a quienes recordaba vagamente del orfanato, parecían haber sido las personas más cercanas a Seiya. Pero Ikki y Shun habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. Al más joven ni siquiera lo había visto y con el mayor se había reencontrado por vez primera esa misma mañana de forma muy original.

La puerta de su habitación se había abierto de repente y de golpe, y se había visto llevada casi en volandas, a través de los corredores y pasillos, por un Ikki de cara tormentosa que le explicó la situación y lo que quería de ella con pocas y precisas palabras.

Geki y Ban, la habían hablado de lo que era Ikki ahora, del temible Caballero del Fénix, o más bien la habían prevenido contra él. Seika recordaba un niño huraño y receloso de los desconocidos, pero en absoluto tan sombrío y complicado como era el hombre en que se había convertido.   
Unos metros antes de ponerse a la vista de los otros tres Santos que hacían guardia ante la barrera, Ikki había reducido el paso, compuesto un semblante inexpresivo y le había dicho, ó más bien ordenado, que guardara silencio.  
Gente muy peculiar, sí señor.

Se sentía extraña junto a todos ellos. Tal vez debiera regresar al pueblo y a su antigua vida una vez acabara con lo que la habían encomendado.

Tomó uno de los dos caminos gemelos que bordeaban el jardín, y llegó a una puerta tallada, justo en el lado opuesto de aquella por la que había entrado, ocultada ahora por al vegetación. En la madera se podía ver grabado un majestuoso búho entre las ramas de un olivo. Era un trabajo realmente exquisito de marquetería, pero Seika apenas lo miró antes de abrir la puerta de otro empujón.

La habitación interior era también grande y un ventanal aumentaba la sensación de amplitud. Sin embargo parecía que lo hubiese arrasado un huracán.  
Las plumas de los almohadones se entremezclaban en el suelo con los fragmentos de valiosos jarrones. Telas desgarradas era cuanto quedaba de lo que una vez fueron finas sábanas, y la pared tenía algunos sospechosos agujeros. El autor de los desperfectos no se hallaba presente y Seika se dirigió hacia la ventana. Tras los jirones de seda que apenas podían llamarse cortinas se vislumbraba una figura.

Estaba terriblemente delgada, recostada sobre la baranda del mirador y contemplaba el océano con expresión de infinita tristeza.

- ¿Eres tú Atenea? - la voz de Seika la sobresaltó.

- ¿¡C... cómo os atrevéis a molestarme!? - preguntó con voz cascada por la falta de uso. - ¡¡Dije expresamente que no quería ver a nadie!!

El contraste entre la luminosidad exterior y la penumbra de la sala impedían que Saori viera con claridad a la intrusa.

- ¿Eres tú Atenea? - preguntó otra vez Seika.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que soy la diosa Atenea!! ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?- enojada, la joven se apartó de la baranda mientras Seika salía a la luz con paso decidido. Saori se detuvo en seco...  
Esa cara...

- ¡Seiy...! - la bofetada dolió. Dolió por el golpe, pero la dolió más en el orgullo, por el hecho de ser la primera que Saori recibía en toda su vida. La sorpresa y la furia la hicieron caer de rodillas.

- No, creo que tú no eres la diosa Atenea. Sólo eres una chiquilla que cree serlo. En Rodorio mi padre me enseñó que Atenea era una diosa buena y justa, a respetarla y venerarla, pero tú estás mancillando su nombre. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - la voz de Seika sonaba dura como el acero.

- ¿C... cómo...?

- Encerrada aquí, desatendiendo tus responsabilidades, despreocupándote de todo... ¿Cómo se puede ser tan egoísta?

Con una mano en la mejilla lastimada, Saori levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos tan acerados como la voz.  
La estructura de la cara era la misma, aunque más suave. Femenina. Los ojos que deberían haber sido marrones eran verdes y el pelo era rojizo y llegaba a los hombros.

- Egoísta... ¡¡Qué sabrás tú!! ¡¡Tú no sabes nada... - los sollozos entrecortaban las palabras - No sabes por lo que estoy pasando...

Seika la agarró del brazo - No, no se por lo que estas pasando TÚ, pero sí se por lo que estoy pasando YO y tengo una idea aproximaba de lo que están pasando los caballeros. - Sin la más mínima delicadeza tiró del brazo hasta levantarla. - ¿Crees que ellos no están tristes, que no sienten su muerte? Y en lugar de compartir su dolor con el tuyo, y hacer toda esa pena más llevadera, te encierras aquí, dándoles otra preocupación.

Saori intentó desasirse, pero estaba débil y no pudo. Seika continuó imperturbable. - La vida sigue, niña y hay que vivirla. Solloza cuanto quieras, pásate las noches en blanco y llora a mi hermano hasta que se te sequen las lagrimas, pero vive. Tienes una responsabilidad con el mundo, un santuario que dirigir y un deber que cumplir.

- ¡¡Suéltame, me haces daño!!- Seika lo hizo. Saori retrocedió un par de pasos y la miró con odio. - ¡¡Tú no comprendes mi dolor... !! Nadie podría.. ni siquiera ellos... yo lo amaba... y nunca lo sabrá...

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que el resto de nosotros no? Cada uno a nuestra manera también lo queríamos. Pero somos mucho mas positivos y fuertes que tú. Seguimos viviendo. Era mi hermano y tu Fundación me lo arrebató. Me pase años casi a su lado sin poder verlo, y cuando por fin lo encontré fue para perderlo de nuevo; y definitivamente. ¿Comprendes tú mi dolor? - Saori la contempló sin poder contestar nada. - Tú fuiste más afortunada que yo, por lo que me han contado; lo has tenido junto a ti todo este tiempo, luchando a tu lado, protegiéndote... entregó su vida por ti...

Seika bajó la cabeza y la voz, toda su fuerza al parecer perdida en la explosión de energía que acababa de realizar.

- Yo sólo tengo el recuerdo borroso de un niño... y la imagen reciente de un cadáver. - Alzó los ojos verdes de nuevo, pero habían perdido parte de la dureza. - Ahora si te apetece puedes quedarte aquí y dejarte morir, pero si te le encuentras en el otro mundo no podrás mirarle a la cara. Ni merecerás haber sido llamada Atenea.

Seika se dio la vuelta y dejó atrás una figura temblorosa. Hecho. Ahora que fuera lo que los dioses quisieran.  
Por fin, sus ojos también se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Shiryu fingía contemplar los mosaicos de un tapiz con aparente ociosidad. Ofiuco se había dejado caer en el suelo un rato atrás, y se abrazaba las rodillas, como intentando autoprotegerse de algún peligro, la mirada perdida en el infinito.  
Ikki les había dado la espalda y contemplaba los Templos por una ventana. "Estoy aquí porque es necesario" parecía decir "pero no porque sea mi gusto".

'Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian' pensó Shiryu.

Hyoga se encontraba apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, una postura común en él. Shiryu ni siquiera necesitaba mirarle a la cara para saber que sus ojos estarían cerrados. Él mismo había adoptado una serena y tranquila postura de espera.  
De Shun, ni rastro.

Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí habría pensado que eran cuatro personas con muy poco que hacer. No parecían ansiosos ni expectantes. Cuatro amigos que han decidido reunirse en ese momento sin necesidad de motivo alguno... en medio de un pasillo.

'Cuánto tarda.' Tal vez la tranquila fachada era en ellos tan falsa como él sentía la suya.

La impotencia, la imposibilidad de hacer nada, había hecho mella en su ánimo.  
¿Cómo habían permitido que esto pasara?  
Shiryu se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber evitado la muerte de Seiya... por no haber recuperado antes la consciencia... por no haber podido siquiera acercarse a Shun... por no saber que consuelo brindarle a Kiki...  
Por demasiadas cosas.  
Ni siquiera podía atravesar una ridícula pared energética. Si la lucha no lo hubiera debilitado, la barrera hubiera sido papel para su cosmos. Y sin embargo se veía forzado a mandar a una joven casi indefensa a batallar con una semidiosa trastornada por el dolor. Si algo le ocurría a Seika...

Shiryu necesitaba sentirse dueño de las situaciones, necesita ejercer un control a su alrededor. Y ahora su perfecto y ordenado esquema del mundo estaba estallando en pequeños fragmentos afilados. Se encontraba perdido, sólo. Le faltaba la guía y la fuerza para seguir. Dohko no estaba, Seiya no estaba, Shun se estaba perdiendo, su diosa se había vuelto loca...

De repente, Shaina alzó la cabeza, Ikki se volvió y los ojos de Hyoga se abrieron. Todos lo habían sentido, como él. Un cambio en la corriente de energías. La barrera rieló como la luna sobre el mar y desapareció. Seika lo había logrado... o Saori había sufrido algún daño, pero eso era menos probable.

- ¡Por fin! - impulsado como por un resorte, Hyoga tomó la iniciativa.

Shiryu asintió con un breve gesto y se dispuso a ir tras él, pero ni Shaina ni Ikki se movieron.  
Interrogó con sus ojos grises al Fénix. Éste le sostuvo la mirada, imperturbable. Ikki conseguía algo que muy poca gente lograba, poner nervioso a Shiryu. Claro, que antes le arrancarían el brazo que hacérselo confesar.

- Esperaré aquí. - fue lo único que el hombre de cabello azul oscuro dijo, y volvió de nuevo a su contemplación del exterior.

- ¿Shaina? - no hubo respuesta. Finalmente, la amazona se incorporó.

- Ella estará bien, Dragón. - musitó con voz débil. - Vuelvo a mi entrenamiento. No podría ser de ninguna ayuda allí dentro. Necesita ver gente conocida y amada a su alrededor ahora, no una antigua enemiga.

- Eso no la importará... - empezó a contestar Shiryu. La guerrera movió la cabeza en signo de negativa, y se alejó rápidamente. Dándose por vencido, el joven la imitó por el pasillo que daba al claustro. Conocía de sobra la aversión de Ikki a las reuniones emotivas, incluso en los momentos más delicados. Simplemente no encajaba. Pero Shaina...

'¿Por qué se obstina en mantenerse apartada de nosotros?' Ya había pagado de sobra su anterior error. A pesar de todo lo pasado, de que se sabía integrada y querida en su círculo, la guerrera seguía manteniendo un alto muro que dejaba al mundo fuera.

Shiryu lo reconsideró con su metodismo calmado mientras rodaba el claustro del jardín, y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez lo provocaban inconscientemente ellos mismos. Los cinco anteriores caballeros de Bronce habían pasado por mucho juntos, habían llegado a desarrollar una afinidad extraña, a veces se podían comunicar incluso sin palabras, y tal vez eso se notaba desde fuera.  
Ni siquiera Saori había entrado dentro de la singular unidad que compartían. Una extraña unidad nacida del sufrimiento y el combate, pero que existía.   
El caballero del Dragón se detuvo al darse cuanta de pronto del significado de aquellos pensamientos. Ya se le habían cruzado antes por la mente, pero siempre en medio del frenesí de la lucha y nunca tuvo tiempo para considerarlas detenidamente.   
Todos ellos, los cinco, aún siendo muy diferentes, aunque a veces no lograran encontrar tan siquiera un tema de conversación o una afición común, aunque vivieran mejor separados cada uno en una punta del planeta... eran un grupo. Estaban unidos. Como hubieran debido estar los Caballeros de Oro si Ares no hubiera corrompido el alma de Saga, y tal vez lo lograron al fin ante el Muro de las Lamentaciones... como debería estarlo la orden entera del Zodíaco, siempre.

Estuvieron unidos. Ahora una parte de todos ellos había muerto.  
¿Qué sucedería en adelante, si el alma de ese ser múltiple que formaban se había perdido?

El Gran Templo estaba bastante concurrido. Divinidades mayores y menores se agrupaban en pequeños corros comentando las novedades, propagando rumores, desmintiendo habladurías.  
Más o menos lo normal en una corte, y el hecho de ser divina no convertía al Olimpo en una excepción.

La ciudadela, lo que se llamaba propiamente el Monte Olimpo, no había cambiado casi nada durante el tiempo que ella había permanecido en los queridos bosques de su isla, y al mismo tiempo había cambiado inigualablemente, si lo que había llegado a sus oídos era cierto. Buscó con los ojos a su amado hermano. Allí estaba, rodeado por las musas, junto a un pequeño surtidor. Apolo la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y siguió deleitando a sus acompañantes con la lira y sus ocurrencias mente. O tal vez eran ellas las que lo deleitaban a él con sus voces. Con Apolo y las musas nunca se sabía.

Artemisa buscó a sus afines en el salón, y apenas empezaba a conversar con la pálida Selene, diosa menor bajo su cuidado, cuando un sonido triunfal anunció la entrada de Hera y Zeus.  
El silencio invadió inmediatamente la sala, y aparecieron los padres de los dioses.  
Hera entró tan majestuosa como siempre. El adjetivo que mejor la definía era el de regia, con sus cabellos claros recogidos por la tiara real. Ocupó estirada su trono, altiva como el pavo real que le estaba consagrado. Su porte y actitud anunciaban que la pareja había vuelto a tener otra de sus divinas riñas.

Zeus se sentó en su lugar y fue directo al grano. Era grande y poderoso, sólido. Y aunque sus cabellos y barba eran totalmente blancos, los años no habían marcado su cuerpo inmortal. Su voz atronadora llenó la sala. La tan anunciada asamblea había dado comienzo.

- Hijos míos, como todos sabéis, desde hace milenios se libra una batalla en el mundo de los mortales. En la era mitológica se consideró a la raza humana indigna de merecer el don de la vida, salvo honrosas excepciones, y se decretó su exterminio.

Un solitario y ahogado gemido escapó de los labios de una casi incorpórea figura situada a unos metros de Artemisa. Gea todavía lamentaba la condena de sus hijos... a pesar de que eran ellos los que la habían abandonado y envenenaban su esencia poco a poco.

Zeus prosiguió, tal vez irritado por la interrupción. - Algunos dioses consideraron injusta la sentencia, y decidieron que la raza humana merecía luchar por su propia existencia. Otros tantos se convirtieron en ejecutores, y los demás nos retiramos al plano celestial, manteniéndonos más o menos neutrales mientras durara la batalla.

Una sonrisa burlona curvó la boca de Hermes, apoyado contra un gran pilar, mientras Zeus hablaba... pero como siempre, la broma debía ser interna, porque la razón de su risa se le escapaba a la Diosa Cazadora.  
Las palabras de su padre sonaban correctas a sus oídos, y no había nada risible en ellas. Artemisa había elegido a las más fieles de sus seguidoras y las había con ellas a una isla propia, cuando el Olimpo había sido situado más allá del alcance de los mortales, desentendiéndose del plano terrenal.  
Allí seguían viviendo sus ninfas, inmortales y felices, desde la era mitológica, ajenas a la corrupción del mundo.

- Ahora esa batalla ha finalizado.- continuó la atronadora voz. Zeus se sentía en su salsa dando discursos y proclamaciones. - Mi bienamada Atenea ha derrotado tanto a Ares como a mis hermanos. Gracias a ella, los Ciclos de las Reencarnaciones se han roto y los dioses pueden volver a correr por la Tierra en cuerpo y alma, sin necesidad de recipiente mortal.

- ¿Cómo ha caído la barrera que separaba las tres dimensiones? Para eso el Muro debería haber sido destruido y Hades estar muerto. - Artemisa chasqueó la lengua. Todos se volvieron hacia la interlocutora. La voz clara de Afrodita había hecho la pregunta que todos deseaban hacer. Ella, como siempre, no tenía ningún miedo de poner el dedo en la llaga, y el ser el centro de atención era siempre un aliciente. Zeus frunció levemente el ceño.

- Hades ha muerto, y el Muro cayó a manos de los caballeros de Atenea. - El padre de los dioses hubiera deseado mantener de momento esa información en un círculo más privado, o incluso guardársela para sí, por el tono de su voz. ¿No comprendía todavía que eso era imposible mientras Hermes rondara por el Olimpo? Porque sin duda era de él de quien la había obtenido; nadie había visto partir a las águilas del Monte recientemente.

El Gran Templo se llenó de murmullos agitados de sorpresa y angustia. ¿Habían acabado con un dios?

La diosa Armonía se pronunció en voz alta - Eso es un desastre. Rompe el equilibrio de nuestro universo. Significaría que hay un agujero en el plano infernal por el que está entrando el caos. ¿Qué pensáis hacer al respecto, oh gran Zeus?

- ¡¡Esos humanos han ido demasiado lejos!! - se inflamó inmediatamente Ares, casi interrumpiendo a su hija - ¡Recibirán su justo castigo!.

- ¿Por qué no dejar que se acaben de exterminar ellos solitos? - Intervino la propia Artemisa. - Por lo que he oído, si siguen el camino por el que van no les hará falta mucho tiempo.

- Porque antes acabarán con la Tierra, mi querida hermana. - respondió Apolo. Artemisa pensó que eso a ella poco la importaba ya. La Tierra llevaba perdida milenios. No quería ver su mundo ideal destrozado por una absurda guerra a estas alturas.

El tumulto que se desató fue atronador. Todos los dioses empezaron a hablar a un tiempo, opinando en alta voz o formando nuevos corros. Zeus silenció de nuevo la gran sala lanzando unos cuantos rayos intimidatorios.

- ¡Se disuelve la asamblea, el Consejo debe reunirse de inmediato! ¡¡LARGO TODOS DE AQUÍ!!

Los dioses menores se apresuraron a salir del Gran Templo. Cuando Zeus se ponía así, era mejor obedecer. Lo que quería decir el noventa por ciento de las veces. Hubiera sido empezar por convocar el Consejo en un principio y no una asamblea general, pero claro, los gobernantes suelen gustar de los baños de multitudes. Artemisa sonrió cínicamente.

En la sala sólo quedaron cinco diosas, incluyéndose a sí misma, y tres dioses, aparte de Zeus. El Consejo de los Doce, formado por los más grandes dioses griegos de la antigüedad, y reducido ahora a nueve figuras. Zeus tomó asiento pesadamente e indicó a los demás que se acercaran e hicieran lo propio.

- ¿Acabar con la Tierra? - interrogó el dios a su hijo, con tono sorprendido. Ocupado en seducir ninfas y dirigir su dimensión particular, se había desentendido de los mortales en manos de su primogénita. - Explica eso, Apolo.

- Como gustéis Padre. - Apolo comenzó a recitar con voz de barítono. Artemisa lo miró divertida. Había heredado por línea paterna el gusto por escucharse a sí mismo. - Los humanos han alcanzado un desarrollo tecnológico impresionante en apenas 600 años. Su avances técnicos rivalizan en ocasiones con nuestros poderes divinos, y siguen estudiando y avanzando día a día. No olvidéis, mi señor, que dejasteis la Tierra en manos de la Diosa de las Artes.  
Paralelamente, han deteriorado tanto el plano terrenal que poco queda de la Tierra de los tiempos mitológicos.

- Los humanos avanzan porque el afán de superación está en su naturaleza, Apolo.

Artemisa se volvió inmediatamente al escuchar una voz femenina no oída desde milenios en el Templo. Nueve pares de ojos divinos estaban clavados en las dos figuras que se erguían en la entrada.

- Así como también lo está la capacidad de cometer siempre los mismos errores. - dijo él.

Ella, con el cabello amielado y recogido, los serenos ojos grises llenos de determinación y el búho en su hombro. El bicho debía haberla añorado. Él, con el cabello del color de la espuma, la barba recortada y el tridente en la mano.

Atenea. Poseidón.

Shaina contemplaba la piedra con el entrecejo fruncido.  
La roca no era descomunalmente grande, pero lo que importaba no era el tamaño, sino la rapidez de sus movimientos al atacarla. Y el cosmos.

La concentración era perfecta. Sentía cada minúsculo centímetro del terreno, cada soplo de vida, cada vibración de energía como nunca antes lo había sentido. La roca ya no era sólida, sino miles de millones de pequeñas partículas energéticas en movimiento. Se podían separar, se podían detener, se podían acelerar hasta que explotaran... El movimiento fue mas rápido de lo que el ojo humano alcanza a ver y la roca simplemente se transformó en polvo.

- ¡Maldición! - Una retahíla de juramentos en griego e italiano siguieron a la primera. ¿Qué demonios fallaba? No importaba cuanto entrenase, cuanto se esforzase... no lograba alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido. No había sentido ningún poder especial, no había experimentado nada nuevo. Tal vez se necesitaba estar en una situación límite para lograrlo... pero ella ya se había visto inmersa en varias y no había obtenido resultado alguno.

Shaina se sentó fastidiada sobre el duro suelo, ignorando las esquirlas que se le clavaban en la piel, y dispuesta a empezar todo el proceso desde el principio.

- Lo haces mal - dio una conocida voz desde lo alto. Shaina miró a Kiki, esperando verle burlarse muerto de risa por su fracaso. Pero la pecosa cara estaba seria y su tono de voz también lo había sido. El chico llevaba un tiempo tan desanimado que casi no parecía él.

- Explícame entonces cómo hacerlo bien.

- Te concentras demasiado en el exterior. No encontrarás el Séptimo Sentido si no lo buscas dentro. - respondió el muchacho.

¡Rayos, dichosa habilidad para leer la mente! - ¿Quieres decir meditación? - Shaina siempre había sido una mujer de acción y la idea de cambiar de táctica no la seducía en absoluto.  
  
- Quiero decir lo que quiero decir. - Kiki parecía haberse aburrido ya de la conversación. - Conócete a ti misma. - con estas palabras desapareció.

"Conócete a ti mismo"... la inscripción del templo de Apolo en Delfos.

'Este chico ha cambiado mucho de poco acá...  
¡Mira tú qué bien! Me da un consejo, pero no me dice como llevarlo a la práctica. Bueno, supongo que la introspección no es lo que se dice una ciencia exacta con manuales, y tampoco tengo mucho donde elegir'.

El problema era que no tenía demasiadas ganas de bucear en su interior. Tal voz no le gustase lo que encontrara...

Shaina se dirigió a un sitio apartado, a lo alto de un pequeño cerro pedregoso donde pudiera avistar a cualquiera que intentase acercarse con antelación.

'Conócete a ti misma... Antes creía que me conocía... parece tan lejano ese tiempo... y apenas han pasado tres años.'

Ocultó la cara entre sus manos... y hasta ese pequeño gesto demostraba lo mucho que había cambiado todo.

Recordaba vagamente a sus padres... guardaba la imagen de una mujer hermosa, pero de débil voluntad, sometida perpetuamente a un hombre alto y austero de cabello oscuro y ceño fruncido... o al menos ella le recordaba siempre con mal genio.  
Su madre no había podido tener más hijos después del difícil parto que tuvo al nacer ella, y para colmo, el único descendiente que le había dado a la familia no había sido varón. Una deshonra increíble a ojos de su anticuado padre.

Ella había nacido mujer... desde muy niña, desde que tuvo razón, escuchó esas palabras recriminadoras casi a diario. Su madre no había dado un hijo varón a su esposo.  
Luego vino el viaje a Grecia, el terrible accidente en el que su madre falleció y ella misma estuvo muy cerca de la muerte.  
Su padre encontró entonces la solución a todos sus problemas. La mujer que no podía darle más hijos estaba muerta y nada le impidió dejar abandonada en aquel hospital a la hija que nunca deseó, con tres años y en tierra extraña.

Las gentes de hospital la trasladaron a un orfanato cuando se recuperó, y allí permaneció hasta que un día conoció a alguien que cambió su vida.

Era una joven de 12 años y una máscara plateada cubría su cara. Llegó al pueblo con un hombre y otros muchachos de más o menos su edad. Se comportaba con absoluta dominio de sí misma, con una seguridad envidiable.  
Ella lo ignoraba entonces, pero eran una partida de reclutamiento del Santuario.

Algunos buscabroncas del pueblo se metieron con la chica, afirmando que aquella máscara plateada ocultaba sin duda una cara horrible. La muchacha los contempló unos instantes tras el metal y seguidamente les tumbó a los cinco sin apenas esforzarse. Pareció como si bailara, más que pelear.. Y todos los provocadores eran por lo menos 4 años mayores.  
  
Asombrada, Shaina se había acercado a ella y la había interrogado. Le había preguntado, con el entusiasmo de los niños, cómo pudo conseguir tal prodigio... cómo se podía llegar a tener tal poder... cómo ser fuerte para no depender de nadie. La muchacha sonrió y le habló del Santuario, de Atenea, de los guerreros que la protegían... y también de la parte mala de todo el asunto: el duro entrenamiento, la máscara que llevaría para siempre como renuncia a su condición de mujer, que su vida estaría consagrada a la diosa si llegaba a triunfar...

Esa misma noche abandonó el orfanato con el caballero, la chica y los otros aprendices, rumbo al Santuario. Geist había sido un pilar en su vida, su única familia, su hermana, y ella misma dejaría atrás toda conexión con su anterior vida, renunciando a su nombre de nacimiento para convertirse en Shaina.

Pero algunas cosas no se pueden cambiar, y te marcan para siempre. La habían inculcado desde pequeña que su feminidad no era algo valioso, así que no lamentó perderla tras un pedazo de metal... o eso le pareció entonces.

Había luchado y se había convertido en una magnífica guerrera, muy superior a los hombres de su mismo rango. Dedicó su vida al entrenamiento y obtuvo la armadura de Plata de Ofiuco.

Luego llegó el asunto de la máscara con Seiya, la humillación de ser derrotada por alguien de rango menor que encima logró ver su rostro, el tabú para las amazonas. No sólo eso, Seiya vio a través de su máscara interior de agresividad. Vio a la antigua niña que Shaina creía muerta.  
Todo eso sumado a la derrota de su discípulo, tal vez por su propia culpa, cierto, no estaba preparada para enseñar cuando le acogió, pero era demasiado orgullosa para rechazar el honor de ser una de las maestras, todo eso, rompió su esquema del mundo.  
Le recordaron una vez más que era una mujer en un mundo de hombres.

Más tarde perdió a Geist y su alma se llenó de amargura. Seiya de nuevo... pero fue ella quien propuso que enfrentaran los Caballeros de los Abismos a los rebeldes... Esa era una cuenta todavía pendiente.

A partir de ahí, perdió el rumbo de su vida. Sólo le dejaban dos alternativas, matar o morir como guerrera en favor de quien había visto su rostro y a quien creía odiar profundamente por todo lo que la había hecho.  
Pero en el momento de la verdad no había podido cumplir su misión. Había descubierto en medio de la batalla que no odiaba en realidad al caballero de Pegaso, que no deseaba que muriera a manos de Aioria. ¿Lo amaba? Tenía que ser eso. Qué razón tenía quien dijo aquello que del odio al amor hay un paso.

Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si aquel día hubiera muerto. Mucho más sencillo y romántico: morir sin pena ni remordimiento en brazos del ser amado.

Pero Aioria y Casius, su pobre alumno, tuvieron que salvarle la vida para que su vergüenza y humillación continuaran. Si el Santuario no hubiera estado en plena guerra interna, y escaso de personal, seguro la habrían expulsado de la Orden y quitado su armadura... tal vez incluso la hubieran matado. Al fin y al cabo había salido del recinto sagrado sin permiso por un asunto personal.  
Pero todo quedó sepultado, insignificante, ante la magnitud de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar aquellos días.   
Era necesaria, había podido seguir luchando. ¿Y qué? Cada vez que contemplara la cara de Pegaso recordaría por siempre lo que había pasado.  
Shaina ya no estuvo segura de nada a partir de entonces, las emociones le eran algo extraño, algo que había reprimido

Tal vez hubiera sido mas fácil si su amor, o lo que fuera, hubiera sido aceptado y correspondido. O sufrir un desengaño directo y así superarlo.  
Pero Seiya jamás le había dicho nada al respecto. Había aceptado su declaración sin rechazarla ni demostrarle un afecto significativo como respuesta. Tal vez estaba demasiado confundido por el cambio de actitud, y ocupado con las batallas y las recuperaciones, como para considerarlo siquiera. Él era muy joven entonces. Demasiado joven.  
Tal vez ella también debería haberlo tomado como el fruto de un momento de ofuscación mental.  
Pero le era imposible hacer como él y fingir que nada había pasado. Porque algo había pasado, la pregunta era qué.

Ella había sido víctima de un sistema que desprecia a las mujeres en su seno, pero ella misma había intentado negarse como mujer toda su vida... ella, que había maldecido su nacimiento todos esos años, obligada al fin a amar a un hombre a toda costa.  
Sólo porque una ley lo decía, sólo porque ese hombre la había visto por primera vez como una mujer, y no como un demonio enfurecido, como los demás. ¿O no?

Una luz se empezó a abrir en su mente... tal vez lo confundió todo.. tal vez todo era producto de una obsesión... tal vez...   
Realmente era la primera vez que pensaba detenidamente sobre el tema, y se debía una respuesta sincera a sí misma... Se la debía a ambos. Poco importaba ya, Seiya estaba muerto pero debía hacerlo.  
Y esa respuesta la hallaría en Star Hill.

Hyoga se había cruzado con Seika cuando ella volvía de las habitaciones de Atenea. Con una sonrisa, la chica le había indicado que no pasaba nada, a pesar de que tenía la cara empapada por las lágrimas.  
Había encontrado a Saori en medio de lo que quedaban de sus habitaciones. Se apoyaba débilmente en la pared pero, al verle entrar, intentó adoptar una actitud altiva, lo que ella consideraba "digno de una diosa".  
Desgraciadamente, la falta de alimento adecuado había minado sus fuerzas y la charla con Seika parecía haberlas rematado. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo sin sentido.

Hyoga se había apresurado a levantarla y se sorprendió al ver lo delgada que se había quedado... demacrada era más bien la palabra. Llevaba una semana allí dentro y de comer algo, se habría alimentado de los árboles frutales del jardín por instinto de auto conservación y poco más.

Shiryu había llegado en ese momento y entre los dos la condujeron a las habitaciones exteriores, no tan regias, pero más próximas al mundo. Y, sobre todo, dónde ella no podría volver a exiliarse otra vez y ponerse en peligro.

Las enfermeras le habían administrado glucosa por vía intravenosa. A Hyoga le divertía y asombraba a un tiempo ver como esta especie de sacerdotisas combinaban sin ningún escrúpulo la ciencia moderna con métodos de curación menos ortodoxos, en el Santuario.  
Y como suelen hacer todos los médicos y enfermeras del mundo en cuanto dejas algo a su cuidado, les habían echado de la sala y mandado a descansar a sus cuartos; pero el ruso supuso que Shiryu había descansado tan poco como él.  
Había muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Al día siguiente, Saori había recuperado el sentido y había pedido verlos. Entre los almohadones blancos parecía pequeña... mucho más joven.  
Les pidió disculpas por su comportamiento y ellos le contestaron que lo olvidara... las cosas típicas que se dicen en esas situaciones incómodas.  
Lo cierto es que Hyoga había sentido serios deseos de ahogarla con una de las almohadas por ponerse en serio peligro después de lo que habían pasado por salvarle la vida... todo el dolor de Shun... la muerte de Seiya...   
La intensidad de tal deseo le había convencido de que él tampoco estaba muy en sus cabales, y abandonó la habitación con una excusa tonta.  
  
Deambuló por la zona un tiempo, esquivando el Templo de Acuario, por supuesto.  
Estaba plenamente convencido de que el destino se estaba burlando de él, y poco a poco iba a ir matando a todos sus seres queridos para dejarle solo y lleno de remordimientos. Tan sólo había vuelto allí para recuperar los fragmentos que quedaban de la armadura de Acuario, destrozada como las de Leo, Virgo, Libra y Sagitario por Tánatos en el Eliseo.  
Por si no fuera poco el coste humano, aquello tal vez era una grandísima por sí sola. Desde un punto materialista, aún mayor. Caballeros, habían nacido y muerto muchos, pero del polvo tan sólo volvía la armadura del Fénix por sí misma.  
¿Hubiera podido Mu, de estar con vida, repararlas en su estado? Kiki lo había negado, diciendo que el proceso de reparación de armaduras era muy parecido a la curación. De un cuerpo desmembrado nada podía curarse, y eso era un símil del estado de las armaduras.  
De todos modos, él carecía de la habilidad necesaria para lograrlo. Otra pérdida. El cargo de Restaurador de Armaduras.  
El niño, bueno, muchacho, era demasiado joven, no había completado su entrenamiento.  
El Santuario se deshacía en pedazos.

Hyoga hizo recuento.  
Cinco armaduras de Oro, perdidas, los doce santos del Zodíaco, muertos; tan sólo quedaban Shaina y Marin de entre los caballeros de Plata, y ésta última no parecía encontrarse tampoco en buen estado mental. Hyoga nunca pensó que se encontrara tan ligada ni a su alumno ni al resto de los desaparecidos en el Hades. Marin era reservada y extraña en las mejores ocasiones. La última vez que había intentado hablar con ella, había farfullado que no entendía "no sé qué de ciclos de reencarnaciones" para alejarse en dirección contraria a toda velocidad. Nunca se había imaginado precisamente a la maestra de Seiya de esa forma.  
  
Estaban los caballeros de Bronce, pero no se podía esperar mucho de ellos con su nivel actual de poder. ¿Compensarían las nuevas armaduras que habían conseguido en el Eliseo todo eso? ¿Serían suficientes?  
Hyoga lo dudaba. Ellos mismos no estaban del mejor de los ánimos. Shun había vuelto muy cambiado, y eso, unido a la reciente muerte del caballero de Pegaso, les pesaba a todos. Sería raro no tenerle si las batallas comenzaban de nuevo.  
Y además, muy a su pesar, Hyoga temía que Hades no hubiera desaparecido del todo, visto lo visto. ¿Y si se encontraba de nuevo oculto en el interior del Caballero de Andrómeda?

¿Qué les quedaba entonces? ¿Entrenar nuevos aprendices? ¿Serviría de algo el esfuerzo?

Aún así no se sentía esta vez con ánimos de volver a Siberia. Sospechaba que si partía, sería para no volver jamás.  
Aunque tal vez romper con todo y todos para siempre fuera lo mejor.  
Pero algo le decía que no había acabado, que no se había puesto punto y final a la historia aún.  
¿Qué sería de la Orden del Zodíaco?

Continuara...

Bien... Gente...disculpenme... jejejeje me quedo demasiado largo... Pufff... bueno no olviden dejar rewievs.. Bye bye.

Antares-Milo.


	2. Ascension al Cielo

**CAPÍTULO II: Ascensión a los Cielos  
**

_"Divide y vencerás."_  
  
Julio Cesar.

Milenios habían pasado desde que pisó este suelo por última vez. Milenios desde que fue condenada a ocupar un cuerpo mortal tras otro, a utilizarles por unos años, a destrozarles...  
Y ahora había vuelto a casa.

Era extraño.. llevaba ansiando este momento desde hacía tanto....  
Su templo estaba tal cual lo dejó. Sus telares, con los grandes tapices a medio acabar, la gran biblioteca, que había atesorado conocimientos más allá de la imaginación, la inmensa armería, repleta de antiguas compañeras de batallas y trofeos de guerra... aquel era su hogar.  
En el hermoso jardín de los olivos la había esperado el búho. La había recibido como si la hubiera visto ayer, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado... Su búho, su querida compañera.

Por supuesto, Poseidón la sacó del ensueño.  
Ella había insistido en aquello, así que más valía terminar cuanto antes. Había sido también extraño ver otra vez su rostro , ahora malhumorado, el rostro del eterno rival. Se había acostumbrado a relacionar su nombre con cien mil caras humanas distintas... casi había terminado siendo eso, sólo un nombre sin rostro.  
  
Avanzó por el Gran Templo sabiendo que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos... incluso la mirada desdeñosa de Afrodita, tan poco dada a prestar ninguna atención a otra que no fuera ella misma...   
Ésta era su entrada ... ¿triunfal? La hubiera gustado considerarla así. Siempre lo había soñado de esa forma: el grandioso regreso a casa, cubierta de honores. Como en los tiempos antiguos.  
Pero mejor ser realista.... no estaba allí para que Apolo la concediera laureles.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso? - preguntó a su acompañante en un susurro - Los humanos aprenden de sus errores.

- Sí, claro. - Susurró Poseidón a su vez. - Cuando han tropezado trescientas veces en la misma piedra, se empiezan a preguntar qué es lo que anda mal.. y, pro supuesto, culpan a la piedra, no a su propia torpeza.

Atenea sonrió... ¿y qué esperaba? Aliado temporal o no, Poseidón seguiría siendo Poseidón.  
El Gran Templo tenía forma circular y se elevaba en gradas, como un anfiteatro. Ahora esas gradas estaban vacías y los nueve presentes ocupaban sus asientos en semicírculo, observándoles, acrecentando la soledad de los dos recién llegados.

'Parecemos los condenados en un juicio' pensó el señor de los mares. ' Pero, ¿acaso no lo somos?'

Llegaron ante el estrado donde se situaban los tronos. Atenea hizo una reverencia ante su padre, ignorando al resto. Poseidón pasó su mirada pro todos los presentes, y luego contempló a Zeus con una mezcla de respeto y disgusto.

- Me alegra volver a verte, Atenea. Cuánto tiempo, hermano. - la voz del soberano del Olimpo sonó suave.

- Padre, he vuelto por fin a casa. La guerra que comenzó hace milenios ha terminado.

- ¿¡Y a qué precio!? - bramó Ares interrumpiéndola.

- Al precio que se marcó - Atenea sostuvo su mirada fríamente. Por mucho que siguiera intentándolo, Ares nunca podría rivalizar con ella; demasiado fogoso.

Las plateadas cejas del padre de los dioses se arquearon.

- No regateaste al comenzar la batalla, Atenea. ¿Lo vas a hacer ahora?

- No, padre. Pero lamento la pérdida inútil de cualquier vida. En cualquier caso, ya no tiene importancia.

- Oh, ya lo creo que la tiene. - Atenea levantó rápidamente al cabeza para mirar la cara de su padre. En la sonrisa de Poseidón se leía claramente un "Te lo dije".

- Tú pusiste las condiciones, Padre. No puedes culparme ahora por haberlas seguido. Zeus sonrió beatíficamente.

- Cierto, y no lo hago. Nunca pensé que te decidirías a acabar con uno de tus parientes... y de hacerlo todos apostábamos por Poseidón. - La irónica mueca de Poseidón indicaba que él hubiera apostado también por sí mismo. - Sin embargo, una cosa es que un dios levante la mano contra otro dios, y otra muy distinta la estúpida arrogancia de esos mortales.  
¿Quienes son ellos para oponerse a aquellos a los que deben todo?

Murmullos de aprobación acogieron sus palabras.

- Entraba dentro de las reglas del combate, padre. Ellos podrían luchar por sus vidas. No buscaron la confrontación, tan sólo se defendieron.

- Sí, tus guerreros lucharían contra los guerreros de otro dios. Pero un mortal jamás debe levantar su puño contra un ser divino.

- Padre... .- Atenea buscó rápidamente una salida y no halló ninguna. Ese razonamiento era incontestable. Así se habían conducido siempre los olímpicos. Ningún mortal debe nunca osar equiparse a un dios. La propia Atenea había seguido tal máxima en innumerables ocasiones... pero eso había sido hacía tiempo, cuando el mundo y ella misma eran muy jóvenes. Ahora había vivido entre mortales, ahora creía entenderles mejor. - No podéis hacer esto... He ganado.. he ganado el derecho a interceder por ellos, a ser yo quien se haga cargo de la Tierra...

Otros murmullos parecieron de acuerdo con la afirmación de la diosa.

- Por supuesto, mi querida niña... la tierra es tuya. Luchaste por ella y has ganado el combate.

Atenea no se dejó engañar por el sosegado tono del dios del trueno. ¿Su padre acababa de dictar sentencia y ahora pretendía entregarla una golosina para acallarla?

- ... Pero eres la hija de mi casa, y todo lo que es tuyo, es mío también. Ya has hecho suficiente. Por eso mismo te concedo el derecho de volver a descansar, de entregarte a tus quehaceres, a ser la que eras. Te eximo de esa pesada carga que ha sido el mundo, hija mía.  
Yo lo regiré ahora con mano justa, como ya hice una vez.

Atenea apretó los dientes, pero con la cabeza gacha lo reconsideró.. tal vez sí estaba cansada.. muy cansada. Zeus sería un dios justo... bueno, todo lo justo que se podía esperar... y tal vez sus caballeros nunca debieron levantar la mano a otro dios... Tal vez todo el asunto se le había ido de las manos. Si, tal vez...  
La diosa de ojos grises realizó otra reverencia ante su padre, en señal de acatamiento.

Vigilado por Poseidón, Hermes sonrió desde su asiento. Parecía expectante. ¿qué tramaba el Ladrón esta vez? Pero la voz de Zeus al dirigirse a él captó la atención del dios.

- En cuanto a ti, hermano, - Zeus sacudió la cabeza con pesar, y los blancos rizos se agitaron. - Desafiaste la voluntad divina al no reconocer tu derrota, escapar del Ánfora que te retenía e inmiscuirte en los asuntos de nuestro hermano Hades. Eres tan responsable de su muerte como esos humanos.

- Tonterías. Hades se había vuelto loco y quería destruir la Tierra. Para eso, mejor dejársela a esas sucias ratas mortales. No podéis juzgarme con el mismo rasero. - Poseidón no parecía preocupado.

- Cierto.. pero encontraremos la forma de ajustar cuentas. Tal vez despojarte de tu supremo gobierno sobre los océanos y encadenarte durante un tiempo a un pequeño río te enseñe modales.

Hestia alzó la cabeza escandalizada ante semejante idea, pero no objetó nada, mientras que el dios Guerrero soltó una carcajada. Hera había permanecido todo el tiempo callada, y tampoco ahora su semblante se alteró. El resto parecían confusos y expectantes. Aquello era poco usual, pero no inaudito. Estaban acostumbrados a aceptar la voluntad de Zeus por un bien mayor.

El señor de los océanos arrugó levemente en entrecejo.

- Tú mandas, oh, Gran Zeus - con estas palabras llenas de burla, Poseidón desapareció. La divina concurrencia estaba teniendo un espectáculo realmente entretenido esa noche, después de años de celestial aburrimiento.

- ¡Hermes, encontradle y traedle de vuelta!- bramó Zeus mientras el cielo del Olimpo se llenaba con su furia desencadenada.

El moreno dios salió volando con una sonrisa todavía en la cara. Hera desplazó apenas la mirada hacia un cortinaje lateral, y la tela se agitó.  
Atenea recuperó la atención de todos al avanzar hacia el estrado y ocupar su propio asiento en el semicírculo.

- Padre...

- ¿Sí, Atenea?

- ¿Qué tenéis planeado para la Tierra?

Zeus sonrió, pero fue Apolo el que contesto con una sonrisa en su bronceado rostro. - Querida, puedes imaginártelo. El retorno al hogar, la restauración de la casa largo tiempo desocupada, limpieza de insectos y otras alimañas que la infecten...

Los grises ojos de Atenea se oscurecieron. - No consentiré que se dañe a ningún miembro de mi guardia. Ellos sólo hacían lo que creían su deber.

- ¡Deber, ja! - sonó la desdeñosa voz de Ares. - Cuando te siguieron en aquel primer ciclo sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. Humanos vanidosos...

- E...sso no es del todo correcto. - Hipó la voz de Dionisio, mientras su mano se agitaba y derramaba parte del rojo líquido de la copa a la túnica purpúrea. - Aquellos humanos ya no son estos, ¿verdad? Los actuales no saben nada de los ciclos, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no lo haces. Ni recuerdan nada ni son responsables de nada.

- ¿Y desde cuando eso ha importado? ¡Al que desafía a los dioses se le castiga!

Atenea y Ares habían hablado a la vez y ambos se miraron ceñudos al acabar.  
Para sorpresa general, Hestia habló.

- Entonces tenemos un problema, o se castiga a los guardianes de Atenea por intentar medirse con los dioses, o se les exculpa, ya que sólo cumplían órdenes; pero entonces la responsabilidad recae sobre Atenea, por ser la que ordenó.

- Lo cual estaba dentro de lo pactado. - se pronunció a su vez Démeter. - Un dios contra otro dios.

Zeus escuchaba con aparente indiferencia, pero su mano mesaba la barba blanca como la nieve.  
Aquello le pasaba por dejar que los demás tomaran parte en las decisiones. Cómo le hubiera gustado poder destruir de un plumazo a los incómodos humanos y desentenderse del asunto. Pero no era tan sencillo. Parecía que todo el mundo había pasado algo pro alto, algo que Zeus no podía permitirse olvidar. Los malditos caballeros debían ser poderosos si habían conseguido matar a Hades, con o sin la ayuda de su hija.  
Los dioses tenían ahora que concentrarse en reconquistar la Tierra, no en guerras familiares internas. No es que creyera las palabras de Apolo de que los humanos de este tiempo podían rivalizar con sus poderes... pero no quería cometer errores. ¿Y que era lo que tenía?  
Atenea parecía demasiado apegada a sus guerreros, después de pasarse siglos combatiendo a su lado; podía resultar peligrosa si intentaban destruirlos. Por otra parte, era obvio de parte de quién estaba Démeter, aunque apenas hubiera hablado. Core estaba de vuelta en su templo.  
Dionisio no estaba en condiciones para que su opinión fuera tomada en serio. Simplemente iba diciendo lo primero que se le ocurría. Tal vez eso era peor.  
Zeus estaba seguro de contar con el apoyo de Ares y de Apolo en el tema. Aunque el uno actuara por despecho, sabía que el otro le respaldaba por completo. ¿Artemisa? Quién sabía. Probablemente se mantuviera neutral, al igual que Hestia, que detestaba los conflictos.

Hera.   
Su esposa estaba molesta y era capaz de ponerse en su contra sólo por llevarle la contraria.  
¿Y Hermes?

Como invocado, éste reapareció con la sonrisa desarmante que sabía poner cuando había hecho algo mal.

- Ni rastro de Poseidón, oh Gran Zeus. Parece haberse desvanecido, no logro dar con él.

- ¿¡Cómo que no logras dar con él!? - bramó la voz de Zeus. Otro dolor de cabeza. - ¡¡No puede haberse evaporado!!

Hermes soportó con estoicismo la reprimenda. Estaba acostumbrado a las iras del dios de los cielos, ya que era su mensajero personal desde hacía milenios. En cierto modo, era demasiado valioso para su padre como para ser castigado seriamente.

- Ni yo soy capaz de localizar a vuestro hermano, padre, si él no quiere que lo encuentre. La tierra es grande.

- ¡¡Tu poder también!!

- Pero no ilimitado. Tal vez con más tiempo...

Zeus descargó su ira y el cielo del Olimpo se llenó de rayos y truenos.

- Búscale y encuéntrale, Hermes.... y encuentra su maldito tridente también. ¡¡Le quiero desarmado!! ¡Se suspende la reunión!

Los divinos asistentes se empezaron a dispersar.

Hermes hizo una breve reverencia y se retiró. De todos modos su padre ya no le prestaba atención.. ahora se concentraba en la reconquista del plano terrenal y puntualizaba cosas con Ares y sus dos hijos, Phobos y Deimos.

Su divino tío y el tridente. ¿Por qué tanto interés en el tridente?  
Era una de las armas que ayudaron a derrocar a Cronos, sí, pero....  
Hermes se trasladó mentalmente a su propio palacio.  
Un par de ninfas acudieron y le ayudaron a desvestirse y le sirvieron comida y ambrosía en copas de cristal.  
Tanto Poseidón como su arma favorita estaban en la Mansión Solo, en Grecia. Hermes lo sabía muy bien y era consciente de la ira que provocaría en Zeus el descubrir que le había mentido tan descaradamente. Si es que lo descubría, claro.

Sin embargo, todo era mucho más divertido de esta forma.... y no tenía intención de enfrentarse con el tridente de su tío mientras pudiera evitarlo. Menos aún cuando la búsqueda le daba libertad de movimiento y acción por los tres planos.  
Hermes despidió a las ninfas, se levantó y se dirigió a la parte mas profunda de su templo.  
La oscuridad reinaba allí. Las lámparas lucían como los fuegos fatuos de un cementerio, haciendo que las tinieblas fueran más amenazadoras y presentes allí donde su débil luz no alcanzaba a iluminar.

El pasillo se abrió a una bóveda central, en la que convergían otros tantos corredores. El subterráneo del templo era un laberinto cuyo centro era la abovedada sala en la que el dios se encontraba ahora. Justo en el centro, un arca con forma de ataúd, y en su interior una armadura.  
Esto era un as en la manga.

Shun se alegraba de estar asistiendo a la reunión. Sólo había acudido porque Ikki había aparecido de repente, le había dicho con el tono brusco que solía emplear con todos menos con él que fuera al salón de los tapices, que tenían algo importante que discutir, y había desaparecido de nuevo.  
Sin compasión en los ojos azules cuando miraron directamente a los suyos; sin disculpas, sin comentarios...

Llamaban a esa habitación "el salón de los tapices" porque de cada pared colgaba uno, representando una escena mitológica. Eran una autentica obra de arte, y la leyenda decía que eran los que había tejido la desdichada Aracne antes de que Atenea la transformara en la más sutil de las tejedoras.  
Aunque la artista se hubiera perdido, se conservaba su obra, restaurada por la misma diosa.

- Bien, ya estamos todos. - Dijo Shiryu con su calmada voz. 'Todos' eran Ichy, Jabu, Ban, Nachi y Geki. June era la única mujer presente, ya que Marin se había excusado y a Shaina no hubo forma de localizarla. Y por supuesto, ellos cuatro.  
Lo que quedaba de la gran orden de Atenea.

- Os he reunido principalmente por dos razones. - prosiguió el caballero del Dragón. - La primera es discutir qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora, y la otra y más importante, ¿alguien ha visto u oído las noticias últimamente?   
Si lo habéis hecho tal vez os hayáis dado cuenta de la cantidad de terremotos y catástrofes naturales que están teniendo lugar en casi todo el mundo. Volcanes que llevaban años dormidos despiertan, zonas enteras anegadas por la acción de súbitos huracanes, islas que se hunden en el mar... - Una oleada de asentimientos sacudió la sala. - Cualquiera de estos sucesos, aislados, no serían importantes, cosas que pasan. Pero todas sumadas y en tan poco tiempo... La vida nos ha enseñado que la casualidad no existe.

- ¿Crees que se debe a la acción de algún nuevo dios? - preguntó Ichy. - ¿Otro peligro que nos amenaza?

Shiryu meditó la respuesta y miró hacia Hyoga e Ikki. - Lo hemos estado discutiendo esta mañana... y, bueno. Por lo que hemos visto los dioses suelen actuar de manera diferente. Se suelen dar a conocer, al menos a los posibles implicados en el asunto de las Guerras Sagradas...

- Shiryu quiere decir que creemos que más que la acción directa de un poder es una reminiscencia de lo ya pasado. - cortó Ikki sin contemplaciones.

- ¿Una reminiscencia? ¿Cómo... las consecuencias? - Geki habló con tono inseguro.

- Ahora que lo pienso, - intervino Nachi. - El eclipse se completó... No duró más de lo normal, pero hubo eclipse... ¿Podría ser por eso?

Shun estuvo a punto de resoplar de indignación, claro que hubo eclipse y se completó. Era un fenómeno natural que debía darse. ¿Qué demonios estaban diciendo?

- Algo así. - Asintió Hyoga hacia el caballero del Lobo.- Sabemos que Hades se proponía usar la fuerza cósmica del Gran Eclipse para acabar con la vida en la tierra, pero yo no creo que fuera algo inmediato, algo repentino, sino más bien el inicio de un proceso. No sabremos nunca cómo tenía pensado hacerlo, pero...

- Muy simple: esterilización. - Todas las cabezas se volvieron inmediatamente hacia él cuando habló, pero Shun continuó, imperturbable. - Mediante una simple alteración de ondas producidas gracias a la vibración cósmica del eclipse, se produciría una esterilización en todas las especies vivas. Como dice Hyoga, no sería una muerte inmediata, pero a los dioses no les preocupa demasiado el tiempo. Así es como iba a suceder, lo que está sucediendo no es cosa de Hades.

Un pequeño silencio llenó la sala. Era difícil para ellos aceptar que Hades y Shun compartieron cuerpo una vez, y que sus pensamientos se entremezclaron. A veces también lo era para él mismo.

- Primero las guerras que asolaron casi todo el mundo. - musitó Jabu - Luego la inundación que despobló las costas... La población mundial debe haberse reducido a la mitad en tres años.

- Y ahora esto. - dijo Ikki mirando hacia su hermano. - ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Shun? Tal vez no le derrotamos a tiempo.

Shun sonrió con una mueca algo maligna que no le cuadraba en la cara. - Segurísimo, hermano.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea, no podemos cambiar lo pasado. Volvamos a la primera cuestión. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

June había pronunciado, con su cristalina voz, la pregunta que ninguno había querido hacer. Era la pregunta de Seiya.  
  
Shiryu volvió a hablar - Comunicarselo a Saori.

- ¿Lo crees prudente? - preguntó Hyoga mientras Shun oía a su hermano bufar.- Últimamente no es la persona más estable del mundo.

- Pero sigue siendo la reencarnación de Atenea. - insistió Shiryu.

- ¿Tú crees? - dijo Ikki. - Yo no le he encontrado nada divino estos últimos días...

Jabu se puso inmediatamente furioso. - ¿Pero qué estás diciendo... ?

- Tranquilo. - le interrumpió Hyoga, posando una mano en su hombro. - Ikki tiene razón, y además no siempre Saori ES Atenea. Todos sabemos que la diosa aparecía y desaparecía a intervalos, pero ahora parece haberse desvanecido por completo. No siento nada cerca de Saori, como ya me sucedía antes de que Atenea se manifestara por vez primera, en el Coliseo de Japón.

- ¿Y cómo pudo impedirnos la entrada en sus habitaciones si no es Atenea? - Jabu parecía haber encontrado un argumento irrefutable.

- Nosotros no somos dioses y podemos encender un cosmos - afirmó Ikki, mirándolo imperturbable. - Ella ha podido aprender, como el resto.

- Volvamos a la pregunta inicial - retomó el tema Shiryu.- ¿Le comunicamos o no las noticias?

Shun no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada carente de humor. Invocó una pequeña parte de su cosmos y con él abrió de repente la puerta de la sala. Una sorprendida Saori en camisón, cayó al suelo al faltarle la madera en la que se apoyaba hacía un momento para escuchar.

- Asunto resuelto - afirmó el caballero de Andrómeda. El resto le miraron por un momento con algo de aprensión, antes de dirigir su atención hacia la figura que se incorporaba rápidamente. Ya se acostumbrarían con el tiempo.

- No podéis culparme por intentar escuchar a escondidas... - se defendió la chica de las miradas generales de reproche - No pensabais contarme nada.

Saori se levantó del todo y se arregló el camisón como si fuera un vestido de gala.

- Si tienes ánimo para espiar, tienes ánimo para saber lo que pasa - argumentó Hyoga - ¿Que has oído ya?

- Algo sobre que la población mundial ha descendido a la mitad "y ahora esto"... ¿Qué sucede, Hyoga?

- No lo sabemos exactamente, Saori. Pudimos detener el Gran Eclipse e impedir que durara por la eternidad, que era lo que Hades pretendía... pero siguen sucediendo cosas extrañas en la tierra, pese a todo, y aunque Shun asegura que lo que pasa no es acción de Hades, - Shun volvió a negar con la cabeza al oírlo, con gesto exasperado. - ...los demás creemos que tal vez no llegamos a tiempo y ahora el mundo está condenado pese a todos nuestros esfuerzos.

Saori escuchó atentamente durante la explicación.  
Shun esperaba que se derrumbara en un mar de lágrimas... pero se equivocó. Permaneció allí, quieta y fría, con expresión de infinita tristeza. Al fin habló:

- Es injusto. Hades debe estar riéndose mucho donde quiera que esté. Ya dijo que pronto le seguiríamos todos...

Tan simple y tan cierto. No era justo. Ellos habían ganado. Todo... ¿para nada?  
Como siempre, ganando sólo conseguían una nueva batalla como premio.  
Pero estaban todos equivocados... no era cosa de...

Jabu volvió a romper el silencio. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Señorita?

- ¡Nada! No vais a hacer absolutamente nada.

Una energía descomunalmente grande llenó la habitación. Dos figuras envueltas en luz aparecieron en medio del salón de los tapices.

Le llevó gran parte de la noche subir la alta roca, cortada casi a cuchillo, hasta alcanzar la cima. Había oído hablar mucho sobre lo sobrecogedora que era la contemplación de los astros desde la cima mágica, invisible desde la tierra, pues se encontraba en otra dimensión, pero nada podría haberla prevenido para lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento. Las estrellas brillaban como joyas, apenas a un paso más allá del alcance de la mano... el mundo parecía pequeño y lejano, abajo, muy abajo.  
Era tan bello que quitaba el aliento.

Shaina tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para volver la espalda al maravilloso cuadro estelar y adentrarse en el templo excavado.  
El interior era sencillo, sin ornamentos ni ostentaciones, completamente de piedra. Era lo más adecuado, pues cualquier cosa hubiera resultado vulgar comparada con el espectáculo exterior.  
Aún así, el templo era también mágico. La luz de los astros caí sobre el altar, una simple elevación de roca, varios centímetros sobre el suelo, de la que emanaba un suave resplandor azulado, y sobre él estaba tendida una figura envuelta en lino blanco.

Tan sólo Atenea y dos caballeros de bronce, de los que no recordaba sus nombres, habían subido con el cuerpo de Seiya a la montaña sagrada aquel día. Y por supuesto no habían seguido la ruta que ella había tomado hoy, sino que lo hicieron por la escalera interior, reservada al Patriarca. Por estricta orden de la diosa, nadie más había podido presenciar cómo se disponía el descanso eterno del caballero de Pegaso.

Saori había sellado después la entrada de nuevo, tal como había permanecido durante años cuando Saga reinaba en el Santuario, y se había encerrado en sus habitaciones.

Shaina retiro con cuidado la fina tela de la cabeza.

"¿Qué he venido a hacer aquí? Encontrarme a mí misma."

Gracias al misterioso poder de la gruta, el cuerpo permanecía incorrupto, igual que lo hizo el del antiguo patriarca años atrás. A pesar de llevar más de un mes muerto, parecía como si simplemente estuviese dormido. La cara estaba serena, en paz por fin.  
Extraño... le recordaba más joven. Tal vez la estancia en el infierno le había hecho madurar, o quizá se debía a que los grandes ojos marrones estaban cerrados...

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué había esperado que sucediera?

No sentía el dolor lacerante que sintió en el santuario de la Fuente de Atenea cuando le comunicaron su muerte. Se sentía triste, triste por una vida cortada, triste por el amigo perdido, triste por la injusticia de que él recibiera la muerte como recompensa...  
Pero no sentía la tristeza de un amor perdido para siempre.... Era más bien, melancolía.

¿Entonces no le amaba? ¿La máscara y su propia terquedad la habían obligado?  
Miró el trozo de metal que llevaba prendido del cinturón. Llevaba demasiado tiempo escondida tras las máscaras... la máscara de metal que ocultaba su cara femenina, la máscara de agresividad con la que se había negado su condición de mujer incluso a sí misma, la máscara de falso amor tras la que había ocultado la vergüenza de ser derrotada por un hombre ante Seiya...

Contempló un rato más el pedazo de metal..... y lentamente se acercó al precipicio y la arrojó.

No, había habido algo más que una máscara, había habido un niña sola y perdida cuyo corazón conoció un poco de calidez. Había habido una arrogante joven que intentó olvidar que era humana, y a la que obligaron a recordar. Había habido una guerrera despechada que nunca supo elegir ni las palabras, ni el momento adecuado. Pero siempre tras la máscara.

Melancolía. Por lo que pudo ser y no fue...  
Pero tal vez era mejor así, porque tal vez no hubiera pasado nunca, de todas formas.

Volvió sobre sus pasos. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas despeinó el flequillo del caballero y, sonriendo tristemente, volvió a colocar la blanca tela donde estaba.

'No más máscaras, Shaina. Naciste mujer y no tienes que pedir permiso, ni perdón, a nadie por serlo. A nadie.  
Adiós Seiya.'

Hubiera sido bonito... sí... tal vez...  
Pero también era una especie de alivio que hubiera quedado atrás. Una página de su vida cerrada. Un paso hacia delante.  
Antes de abandonar el templo vio algo en lo que no había reparado antes. En un nicho de la pared, el kamui de Pegaso.  
  
Al bajar la montaña, utilizó sus cosmos para no resbalar y caerse. No se dio cuenta de que su brillo era dorado.

- ¡Nada! No vais a hacer absolutamente nada.

Sentaba bien pisar la esfera terrenal después de tanto tiempo.. sentaba bien respirar el aire de la Tierra, tan distinto del perfumado y delicado aire del Olimpo, pero mucho más real... mucho más vivo.

Su aparición había sido bastante espectacular, debía reconocerlo. La clara voz de su acompañante había sobresaltado a los humanos, poniéndoles en guardia. Cómo si pudieran algo contra ellos, los muy estúpidos..... Apolo contempló despectivamente a los presentes en la sala. ¿Y estos eran los famosos caballeros de Atenea?  
Seis de ellos no tenían la más mínima importancia. Su cosmos apenas titilaba débilmente, como la llama de una vela consumida. Por lo menos la mujer rubia tenía un hermoso cuerpo... ¿qué rostro ocultaría el pedazo de metal?

Los otros eran... diferentes. Su cosmos brillaba como los rescoldos de un fuego que no costaría demasiado avivar de nuevo. Y Apolo podía ver con precisa claridad figuras detrás de estos caballeros.   
El dragón y el cisne se habían colocado entre la posición que ocupaban él y su acompañante, y la de la hermosísima criatura de cabello morado, escudándola de cualquier peligro. El ave de fuego se encontraba alerta, en un extremo de la sala, aparentemente indiferente, pero Apolo no dudaba que sería el primero en responder a cualquier acción hostil.  
La muchacha encadenada no se había movido de su sillón. Miraba directamente en su dirección, a los ojos, y Apolo supo instintivamente que la celestial luz que los rodeaba a él y a su acompañante y que deslumbraba a los demás caballeros, no le afectaba. Extraño.

Eran más de lo que esperaba en simples humanos, pero no a estaban a la altura de sus expectativas sobre los célebres Santos.

- Escuchadme bien todos. - prosiguió su acompañante. - Tengo algo importante que deciros.

- Di primero quién eres y cuáles son tus intenciones. - El dragón hablaba con voz calmada y firme.

- Shiryu del Dragón... ¿no me reconocéis?

La hermosa joven de largos cabellos -- ¿Por qué estaba tan delgada? -- contestó por él.

- Es Atenea, Shiryu... no me preguntes cómo, pero es Atenea.

Los caballeros se revolvieron inquietos... luego aceptaron sus palabras como buenas. Tal vez habían reconocido al fin el cosmos de la diosa, ahora entremezclado con el del propio Apolo. Algunos hincaron sus rodillas en el suelo en gesto de deferencia... otros simplemente hicieron una inclinación de cabeza. ¿Y Atenea lo consentía? Estaban ante los dioses, debieron haberse postrado de hinojos en el suelo.

- Mi señora, llegáis justo a tiempo - continuó el dragón, una vez aceptada la identidad de su interlocutora. - Discutíamos qué hacer con la orden ahora que el eclipse pasó y...

Atenea miró hacia Shiryu con sus ojos claros y traslúcidos.

- Lo siento Dragón... lo siento tanto. - su voz sonaba triste, muy triste - pero no he venido aquí para hacerme cargo de la orden... - pareció confundida por un momento - Apolo, esto es algo muy doloroso... ¿no puedes dejarnos a solas?

- Órdenes son órdenes, mi querida hermanastra. Oíste como yo la voluntad de Zeus.

A estas alturas los caballeros ya sospechaban que algo sucedía, que su diosa no estaba allí de visita.  
Atenea continuó - Cómo he dicho antes, no vais a hacer nada con respecto al eclipse, o lo que queda del Santuario, porque no hay nada que se pueda hacer. - El cisne hizo amago de intervenir, pero Atenea lo detuvo con un breve gesto. La arrogancia de estos mortales no tenía límite. - No me interrumpáis, por favor. - Los golpes rápidos duelen menos.

- Escuchadme todos. La Orden de Atenea ya no existirá nunca más. Tenéis un año para disfrutar de vuestra libertad. Dentro de exactamente trescientos sesenta y cinco días, Zeus, señor del Olimpo, bajará de nuevo al mundo de los mortales para reinar, como ya hizo una vez. El tiene palabra y voluntad sobre el destino de la raza humana, y obrará según su propio deseo.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - la voz del fénix sonaba fría... Cólera fría. Apolo encontraba a ese guerrero cada vez más interesante. Parecía reunir las cualidades del perfecto luchador... - ¿Vas a quedarte cruzada de brazos ante algo así?

- Silencio, Ikki. Tengo mis razones para obrar como lo hago. Zeus es mi padre, no lo olvides. No voy a oponerme a él y vosotros tampoco lo vais a hacer.

- ¿Pretendes que después de todo lo pasado entreguemos la Tierra así sin más? - dijo el cisne.

- No tenéis más remedio que confiar en la justicia divina, Hyoga. No tenéis más remedio...

- Ya hemos visto esa justicia. - dijo el chico de pelo verde. - Sabemos cómo recompensa.... tal vez nos enteremos ahora de cómo castiga.

Atenea negó con la cabeza. - La justicia divina es clemente, Shun, cuando puede. Zeus no os desea ningún mal, es más, desea que seáis protegidos y que ocupéis un lugar de honor entre los dioses. Muy pocos humanos consiguen tal honor. Cuando el plazo se cumpla, mi Padre se hará cargo del Santuario. Él os comunicará sus órdenes y deberéis obedecerlas como habéis obedecido todos estos años las mías.

Los caballeros, confusos, se miraron los unos a los otros. No parecían creer las palabras de su diosa.

- Mi señora, creo... - empezó de nuevo el dragón. - creo que hablo por todos si digo que no queremos servir a otro dios que no seáis vos, como hemos hecho todo este tiempo. Somos los caballeros de Atenea y luchamos a su lado para defender la Tierra.

Los demás asintieron con mayor o menor entusiasmo.

- Hemos luchado y perdido mucho por defenderla contra dioses hasta ahora, no se la vamos a entregar a otro de ellos así por las buenas. - dijo el cisne con voz y ojos helados.

- Vigila tu lengua mortal, o la perderás. - Casi ronroneó Apolo. Atenea alzó una mano para acallarle.

- Juradme que no os opondréis a mi voluntad... - Atenea casi lo suplicó. '¡Qué bajo has caído, hermanastra!' - ¡Hacedlo, es una orden!

Y todos lo hicieron. No podían contradecir una orden directa de aquella a cuyo servicio habían dedicado sus vidas.

- ¡Cuánto alboroto! Los dioses son clementes, y en vez de daros vuestro merecido, vanidoso grupo de mortales, por atentar contra un dios, os acogen bajo su protección, os conceden honores con los que no osaríais soñar, ¿y lo agradecéis protestando? - Apolo percibió que sus palabras enfurecían aún más a los guerreros. - Atenea os ha dicho lo que ha venido a deciros. Elegid ahora, hermanastra, y alejémonos de estas miserables formas de vida.

- ¿Elegir? - la muchacha de pelo violeta pareció alarmada - ¿Elegir qué?

- Mi padre y señor quiere una muestra de buena fe por parte de su hija. No es que no se fíe de ella, pero los humanos sois inconstantes y desleales... ¿cómo podemos asegurarnos de que no traicionareis la palabra dada y huiréis para presentar batalla más adelante? Uno de vosotros vendrá hoy con nosotros al Olimpo.

- No lo harán. Yo confío en ellos. - Aseguró Atenea.

- No es negociable. Elige.

- ¿Un rehén? - preguntó Saori - ¿Para asegurar que no actuaremos contra tu señor? ¿Tanto teme el Gran Zeus a un grupo de miserables mortales?

Ella había sido el cuerpo de Atenea hasta ahora... Apolo podía verlo claramente ahora. Debería haberse convertido en una carcasa vacía una vez desalojado el espíritu de la diosa... ¿por qué seguía viviendo y blasfemando?

- Es el primer honor que se le concede a uno de vosotros, mujer. Si los demás no dais problemas vivirá en el paraíso para siempre. Si os oponéis al poder divino, sufrirá las consecuencias.

La humana lo miró con odio. Orgullosa.... disfrutaría doblegado ese orgullo dentro de un año.

- Elige, hermana.

- No voy a obligar a nadie. No sería justo que lo hiciera.

Saori empezó a abrir la boca.

- No es necesario que lo hagáis. Yo iré.

'¡¡Por todos los demonios del abismo...!!' pensó Ikki.

- Ya lo habéis oído, así que dejad de mirarme de esa forma. Yo iré al Olimpo como rehén.

'¡¡Lo ha vuelto a hacer... por los fuegos del infierno, lo ha vuelto a hacer!!' Ikki sentía cómo una rabia impotente le consumía por dentro. No había forma de que aprendiera... no tenía remedio. Cada vez que se presentaba una ocasión para ofrecerse en sacrificio, cada vez que se requería un cordero... tenía que acudir mansamente al matadero. Pensaba que los últimos acontecimientos habían cambiado al menos eso...  
Pues se equivocaba.

Atenea, la forma borrosa envuelta en deslumbrante luz cósmica, atenuó su resplandor hasta mostrarse casi como una humana más.... pero seguía siendo translúcida. Los dioses no estaban allí en cuerpo, sino en espíritu.  
Era tan parecida físicamente a Saori que podían haber sido hermanas. Tal vez todas las reencarnaciones eran copias del original al que representaban... o era una coincidencia.  
Sin embargo, las diferencias las hacían casi parecer extrañas. El pelo que en Saori era de un suave tono malva, era en Atenea dorado y caía en suaves ondas por debajo de los hombros. Los ojos eran, por supuesto, grises, serios y reflexivos. E implacables. Ikki comprendió entonces que su diosa estaba llena de determinación.  
La postura indicaba arrogancia, a pesar del mal trago que parecía estar pasando, y una agresividad velada. No había duda posible al verla, Atenea era una diosa guerrera. La dulzura que solía tener la cara de Saori no se mostraba ahora en el espejo de la de la diosa.

Se acercó despacio a su reencarnación humana y posó la mano en su hombro. Ella había sabido desde el principio que Saori se ofrecería voluntaria para el sacrificio. No en vano habían compartido un mismo cuerpo por casi veinte años. La joven humana había abierto la boca sin vacilar apenas oyó el requerimiento divino.  
...pero alguien se le había adelantado.

'¡¡Maldito sea nuestro destino por toda la eternidad!!'

Ikki había contemplado como Atenea prosiguió su camino a través de la habitación y se había detenido frente a su hermano.

- Sabes a lo que te enfrentas. - comenzó la diosa. No era una pregunta. - Después de todo lo anterior... ¿podrás aguantarlo?

Aguantarlo... Aguantar vivir día a día sin conocer qué será del resto. Aguantar el peso de saber que tu existencia impide actuar libremente a los que querrían luchar por la humanidad. Vivir en un paraíso mientras el mundo es sometido y no poder hacer nada.  
Ikki ardía en deseos de destruir algo. Lo que fuera.

Shun asintió con expresión seria, mirando fijamente los grises ojos de la diosa.  
- El destino del caballero de Andrómeda siempre ha sido el sacrificio. Y de algún modo esto parece lo correcto. - dijo la figura translúcida de Atenea. Luego, se volvió y se acercó a Ikki. Con mirada culpable y como pidiendo perdón, lo abrazó.

Después Atenea volvió con su divino acompañante en silencio.   
Ni una palabra para el resto... nada más.

Shun les miró a todos, con una media sonrisa en la cara. Volvía a tener casi la expresión infantil y dulce a la que estaban acostumbrados.  
Pero esto era una despedida.

Hyoga derribó una silla y salió del salón dando un portazo.  
Shiryu miraba alternativamente con expresión seria y reprobadora a las celestiales figuras y a Shun... era obvio que la idea de dejarle ir así sin más le desagradaba profundamente, pero que acataba la voluntad. Apretó su hombro con gesto triste.  
Saori parecía perdida e indefensa y se abrazaba con la mirada vacía.  
June lloraba silenciosamente y el resto esperaban con expresiones sombrías y tristes, inseguros de intervenir en el asunto. Siempre habían estado y estarían aparte de ellos.

Por su parte, Ikki parecía intentar derretir con la mirada una zona indefinida de la pared. Su hermano se acercó por último a él y se le quedó mirando hasta que el joven moreno se volvió y le sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? - preguntó Shun

- Es tu decisión. Motivos tendrás para hacer lo que haces. Si estuviera en mi mano evitarlo, lo haría. Pero no lo está.

- Gracias, hermano. - Shun le sonrió y le abrazó.

-Suerte, hermano.  
  
Shun se reunió con las figuras luminosas y antes de partir, se oyó la clara voz de Atenea.

- Lo siento...

Shun se había ido.... se había introducido en la luz y había desaparecido con ella, llevándose un poco de cada uno de ellos con él.  
Pero aquella luz se había llevado algo más de ella.  
Atenea...  
Hacía cuatro años que la presencia de la diosa había despertado en su interior. Sólo se manifestaba por completo en ocasiones imprescindibles... pero era como una consciencia siempre presente, que la dirigía y daba conocimiento de muchas cosas.  
Se había acostumbrado a ella tanto como a sí misma. La primera vez, en el Coliseo de su abuelo, fue difícil aceptar que otro ente controlara su cuerpo, dejándola como un mero espectador, presente, pero incapaz de actuar.  
Luego la diosa se había retirado y ella había tenido otra vez libertad de acción... Las cosas habían sido más fáciles a partir de ahí. Sentía que había cosas que debían hacerse de una forma determinada porque sí, y tenía conocimientos que habían llegado a su cerebro sin que ella supiera cómo...  
Pero por lo demás, Atenea sólo se manifestaba abiertamente en presencia de otro dios.

Y ahora se sentía vacía.  
Saori se dio cuenta cuando los visitantes divinos desaparecieron de que la diosa la había abandonado desde que regresó del Infierno, pero sumida en su propio dolor no lo había notado.  
La perdida de Seiya había dejado un vacío tan inmenso en su interior que cualquier otra pérdida había sido insignificante.  
Y su muerte había sido tan completamente inútil... nada habían conseguido, más que un sometimiento a un dios, mas poderoso si cabe que los anteriores, o la posibilidad de una nueva batalla a costa de quién sabía cuantos amigos.

Jabu la cogió del brazo y la condujo al exterior con suavidad. Allí llamaron a una de las doncellas y ésta la acompañó a su habitación.  
Pero ella no deseaba dormir. Demasiadas cosas en una sola noche.  
La noticia del advenimiento de los dioses... Atenea la había abandonado... Shun se había ido...  
Y lo peor era darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería luchar por lo que siempre lucharon, en esta ocasión.

Zeus no había pedido lo que había pedido al azar. Ella sabía lo que Atenea más o menos pensaría: una cosa era perder a uno de sus guerreros en la batalla y otra muy distinta enviarlo como un cordero al matadero.  
Era algo indigno.

Y en cuanto a ellos.... ¿qué pensarían?  
Estaban más unidos que los hermanos de sangre y acababan de perder a uno... ¿estarían dispuestos a sacrificar a otro, tal vez para nada?  
Porque Atenea les había ordenado no intervenir. Se había puesto del lado de su Padre sin condiciones. ¿En qué lugar dejaba eso a los caballeros?

¿Lucharían por la libertad del mundo bajo esas condiciones? De un mundo que rara vez se lo agradecería.. de un mundo al que ellos no le importaban... de un mundo tal vez ya condenado.

Hyoga había comprendido lo inútil de presentar combate a las dos divinidades, pero no pudo tolerar ver cómo Shun se entregaba. Por eso se marchó.  
Por eso no podría combatir sabiendo que Shun estaba en peligro.  
No cargaría otra muerte más sobre sus hombros

Shiryu no opuso resistencia a una orden directa de Atenea. No iba con su carácter... pero allí estuvo, censurando el comportamiento de la diosa a la que debía respeto y fidelidad con su mirada seria y reflexiva. Saori se alegró de no haber tenido que soportarla sobre su ser.  
Si le hubieran permitido combatir, probablemente hubiera muerto llevándose a Apolo consigo....  
Eso era lo que el Dragón haría: cumplir con su deber, confiando en el poder de Shun para salvarse a sí mismo.

Ikki.... sería mejor dejarle sólo por una larga temporada. Para prevenir accidentes.  
Saori no comprendía muy bien por qué razón el Fénix no había impedido a su hermano partir, pero no creía que levantara una mano estando Shun como rehén... al menos siempre había actuado de esa forma.

Curioso.. el único que hubiera presentado combate sin dudar ni atender a razones hubiera sido Seiya. Hubiera discutido abiertamente contra la decisión de su diosa. Hubiera entregado su vida para evitar que Shun se marchara de esa forma. Hubiera considerado que no hay honor en permitir que un amigo se entregue para tu propio beneficio...  
Y al mismo tiempo, aunque le desgarrase el corazón, combatiría contra los dioses, aún poniendo en peligro la vida de Shun, si consideraba que de ese modo conseguía un bien mayor.  
Una vez salvado el mundo ya se ocuparía de hallar la forma de salvar al amigo.. o al contrario. Primero Shun y luego el mundo. Era una cuestión de prioridades... de lo que le dictara primero el corazón.

'Los problemas, uno a uno, ¿verdad Seiya?'

Al menos esa impresión la dio siempre...  
Seiya...

Golpes en la puerta.

-Atenea...

Saori se dio la vuelta y contempló a la mujer que acababa de abrir y la contemplaba desde el dintel. Traía con ella una vasija llena de un líquido humeante.. ¿té, tal vez? y un par de vasos.

- Acabo de convencer a Kiki para que se vaya a la cama. Me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado... Dios mío, Shun...

Saori asintió con expresión triste...

- ¿Os importa que me quede? Necesito hablar con alguien... y creo que vos me comprenderéis mejor que nadie.

Saori ayudo a Marin a despejar la mesa para colocar los vasos - No me trates con tanta deferencia... Atenea no esta ya en mi interior. Ahora soy una chica de lo más normal.

- Normal no. - Negó Marin, pero cambió el tratamiento. - Tienes y puedes usar un cosmos propio... ya nunca serás normal. Nunca seremos normales ninguno de nosotros. Ni siquiera si todo esto no hubiera pasado lo seríamos. Fuimos creados para la batalla y en ella tenemos sentido. La guerra es lo que nos da ser y por eso los caballeros murieron siempre cuando la guerra acababa...   
¿No te has dado cuenta? Fuera de la guerra nuestra existencia se nos hace extraña.

Saori comprendía lo que quería decir. Marin desearía haber muerto, como ella lo deseó hacía poco. Encontrar el descanso eterno.. unirte a los que ya se han ido. Alargó la mano para asir una de los humeantes recipientes.

En ese momento, ninguna otra persona se podía comprender tan bien y por eso, aunque nunca habían intercambiado más que dos palabras, podían aliviarse el dolor mutuamente.  
El inmenso dolor de haber perdido algo que ni siquiera habían sabido que tenían hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

_...Seiya..._

Un murmullo lejano.

_...Seiya..._

Una molestia apenas audible.

_...Seiya..._

La voz se filtraba perturbando el vacío.

_...Seiya..._

Era curioso... ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que existiera un vacío.  
Antes todo formaba parte de la nada... él mismo formaba parte de la nada... de una nada infinita , y ahora empezaba a tomar consciencia de su propio ser.

_...Seiya..._

La voz sonaba como una llamada...  
¿Sei... ya... ? El caso es que le sonaba de algo.... algo impregnado de dolor, de muerte, de sufrimiento ..... 'no.....no... vete...'.

_...Seiya..._

'Vete... no quiero seguir oyéndote...'

_...Seiya..._

'... quiero volver a la nada ... no sentir nada... no esperar nada... no temer nada... '

_...Seiya..._

'Me estás haciendo volver... volver a mis recuerdos... recordar... y el recuerdo significa sentimiento... y el sentimiento conduce al dolor...'

_...Seiya..._

'¡¡Déjame en paz de una vez!!'

_Y de verdad te dejaría en paz... en una paz eterna...  
¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? ¿Tan solo existía el dolor?  
¿No había nada más, nada por lo que volver?_

'...tal vez...  
...no...  
...¡no lo sé!  
¿Por qué has venido a molestarme?  
Ahora no podría volver a la nada... tú has creado una duda...  
¡Demonios! ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?'

_La verdad es que no, pero tampoco puedo discutir eternamente contigo.   
Seiya, estás empezando a agotar mi paciencia...  
¿Por que no colaboras, por una vez?_

Un estallido de luz inundó el vacío. Luego, una suave penumbra lo rodeó. No la nada que antes inundaba todo... sino simplemente oscuridad.  
Una figura se alzaba ante él. De ella emanaba un suave resplandor, como el de luna oculta por una nube.  
No es que realmente la viera, puesto que no tenia un cuerpo físico, sino que "sentía" que la veía, como antes había sentido que oía su voz.  
Era una figura vagamente familiar... imprecisa y borrosa... pero familiar.

_Veo que estás empezando a recuperar la memoria.  
Este lugar es demasiado lóbrego y próximo al vacío de la muerte del que acabas de salir... será mejor ir a otro sitio y rápido._

'Yo no deseo irme... ¿ir a dónde? ¿Y dónde estoy?'

_Todo esto forma parte del plano astral... no hay tiempo ahora para explicártelo.  
Ya he perdido mucho tiempo tratando de hacer que tu alma reaccionara, Seiya. _

'Mi alma... Entonces estoy muerto.'

_Tanto como puede estarlo alguien que domina el Araya Shiki. ¿Por qué no has vuelto al mundo de los vivos? _

'Hades partió mi corazón en dos con la espada negra... no creí que pudiese sobrevivir a un golpe como ese.'

El ente pareció divertido.

_Pues sobreviviste._

'Tal vez. De repente me sentí cansado, muy cansado.  
Cansado de tanta guerra, de tanta lucha sin final... ¿Vencimos?'

_Sí. Hades es sólo historia ahora. Y no solo eso...  
Esta vez sobrevivimos. Tus hermanos de armas y Saori Kido están vivos.   
No habrá más reencarnaciones._

Los labios de Seiya se curvaron en una sonrisa.

'Entonces todo ha acabado...'  
No sabía por qué había acudido ese pensamiento a su cabeza. ¿Acabar el qué?

_No. No todo ha acabado... en realidad no ha hecho más que empezar.  
Escúchame, Seiya. Hemos acabado con los ciclos de las reencarnaciones, sí... pero no con la causa que los originó. Mientras los dioses combatieran entre ellos por el control, solo sus campeones se verían involucrados en las batallas y el resto de la humanidad podía seguir con su vida, sin que su existencia se viera supeditada al capricho divino.  
Pero con todos esos siglos de combate, la humanidad ha olvidado a los antiguos dioses, ha creído que han desaparecido, que sólo son leyendas y mitos...  
Pero pronto van a comprender lo equivocados que están.  
Debes volver. Debes regresar. Tu misión no ha finalizado aún._

Seiya empezó a argumentar en contra, pero el ente luminoso le interrumpió.

_No importan tus deseos. Puedes cooperar o no según quieras. De la segunda forma será mas difícil, pero al final ganare yo. Siempre lo he hecho._

Los ojos marrones relampaguearon con furia.

'¿Quien demonios eres tú?'

El ente soltó una breve carcajada. Y la figura tomó forma y definición.

_Yo soy tú._

Seiya se encontró mirándose a sí mismo, como en un espejo.

El viaje interdimesional fue tan brusco y tan confuso como lo había sido en el Hades, cuando trataban de alcanzar los campos Elíseos. Algo le encogía sobre si mismo y le alargaba infinitamente, sentía cómo el tiempo se detenía y al mismo tiempo se aceleraba consumiendo su vida mortal...  
El cuerpo de Shun no pudo soportarlo y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que sintió fue que le faltaba el aire. Asustado, boqueo instintivamente e intentó incorporarse.

- Tranquilo.- una mano lo empujo suavemente hacia abajo de nuevo - Relájate. El aire es más puro que el del plano terrenal y por eso te cuesta respirar. Si no lo piensas, tu cuerpo se adaptara sin ayuda.

Miro a su alrededor, concentrado en no ponerse nervioso y no dar importancia a la voz en su mente que gritaba "¡me ahogo!"   
Otra voz le susurraba que eso era imposible y, como Atenea había dicho, sus pulmones se fueron acostumbrando poco a poco.  
Apolo había bufado al ver cómo la diosa le ayudaba y les esperaba con expresión de disgusto.

- Andando, hermanastra. Debemos llevarle ante el consejo de los doce... bueno, once ahora. - comentó sonriendo.

Atenea lo ayudo a incorporarse. La veía ahora con total nitidez, y también sentía el contacto de sus manos. Vestía coraza de guerra, como en la mitología, y una espada pequeña colgaba de su cinturón.  
Pero en la tierra no había tenido cuerpo físico...

Ante él se extendía la morada legendaria de los dioses, el paraíso, el Olimpo.  
Una vaporosa y algodonosa niebla cubría parcialmente un paisaje impresionante. Altas montañas, selváticos bosques, valles y praderas, incluso alcanzó a ver el centelleo del sol sobre el océano. Aquí y allá surgían templos y construcciones clásicas. No estaban destrozadas, como las ruinas de la Grecia clásica, ni bien conservadas, como los templos del Santuario. Aquí el mármol brillaba en todo su esplendor, como si acabaran de levantar las construcciones.  
El sol brillaba límpido y el cielo era de un tono azul brillante.

'Todos los colores tienen más... bueno, "color" ' pensó Shun ' Y todo parece de alguna forma recién estrenado'

El paisaje le resultaba vagamente familiar... como si lo hubiese visto en sueños... hacía tanto tanto tiempo...  
De repente pensó que debía parecer tonto, contemplando todo con la boca abierta. Endureció su expresión, dispuesto a no mostrar asombro. Él era un prisionero allí.

- No ocultes tu asombro, pues nunca antes ojos mortales habían contemplado las maravillas de la morada divina. - Apolo habló mientras contemplaba cómo un águila de tamaño descomunal bajaba desde lo alto de la cumbre envuelta en niebla hacia su encuentro. - Ahí llega nuestro transporte.

El majestuoso ave voló sobre las etéreas nubes que cubrían lo alto del risco y Shun pudo al fin contemplar los templos de los dioses. Relucían como diamantes entre la espesa vegetación.

Al bajar les esperaban cinco figuras. Tres hombres de largos cabellos, envueltos en rojas vestiduras, altos y musculosos, portaban armas y estaban vestidos para la guerra. Un poco aparte, una joven coronada de flores y una hermosa matrona de aire grave.  
El más alto de los tres hombres, el que tenía el pelo oscuro, se acercó y sujetó violentamente a Shun por el brazo apenas desmontó. Atenea le apartó con un ademán brusco.

- ¿Qué pretendes aquí, Ares? Ha de ser llevado sano y salvo al consejo de los Doce.

- Yo lo escoltaré. - los ojos del dios relucían rojos como la sangre y las palabras silbaban entre sus dientes.

- No necesita una escolta. Si Zeus no se fiaba de mí para cumplir su voluntad y traer al rehén, para eso estaba Apolo aquí. - respondió la diosa con fría mirada.

- ¡¡He dicho que me lo llevaré!! - rugió Ares - ¡Phobos! ¡Deimos!

- Puedes intentarlo, pero fracasarás como siempre ante ella.- Apolo pronunció las palabras con despreocupación, pero los dos hijos de Ares retrocedieron.  
El Dios de la Guerra estaba rojo de rabia y miraba a Shun con puro odio.

- Nunca dejaría a ninguno de mis guerreros a solas contigo, Ares... Y tengo cuentas que pedirte. Eras bruto, sanguinario e insensible, pero nunca fuiste un cobarde, y someter al caballero de Géminis fue un truco indigno... - Atenea se interrumpió como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo.

Phobos y Deimos tomaron a su padre, que echaba espumarajos de rabia, y lo condujeron lejos. Apolo inició el camino hacia lo que llamó el Gran Templo.  
Shun no sabía qué pensar y fijó su atención en las dos mujeres. Atenea las estaba saludando efusivamente, en ese momento. Con una sonrisa en sus labios se volvió y lo llamó a su lado.

- Shun, la diosa Démeter quiere darte las gracias.

¿Cómo? Ningún dios había mostrado jamás un comportamiento amable hacia ninguno de ellos... y lo que era más importante, ¿por qué?

Démeter habló con voz profunda y musical. - Nunca nadie se puso de mi lado y nadie me ayudó cuando pedí ayuda. Han tenido que pasar miles de años para que lo me fue robado haya vuelto a mis manos y nunca os podré agradecer, a ti y a tus compañeros, lo suficiente que acabarais con la vida de mi hermano. No me importa lo que el consejo decida ni la opinión de Zeus. Mi agradecimiento a los guerreros de Atenea es eterno, porque gracias a vosotros he recuperado a mi Core.  
Lo que esté en mi mano, te será dado.

Shun estaba realmente atónito. Si la diosa supiera quién había estado a punto de ser él.... Los dioses pueden leer el pensamiento, había oído. Entonces mejor no pensar mucho en su presencia y hablar aún menos.

- Gracias, mi señora.

Apolo les llamó para que continuaran su camino. La joven que no había hablado se colocó junto a Shun. ¿La llamada Core, tal vez?

- Será mejor estar alerta... Ares podría volver a intentar algo - dijo Démeter - Luego ya se ocuparía de disculparse ante Zeus. Mejor os acompañaremos nosotras dos también.

Los cinco se perdieron entre la mágica bruma.

El consejo de los doce estaba formado. Zeus, Hermes, Hefesto, Ares y Apolo a un lado y Hera, Atenea, Artemisa, Afrodita, Hestia y Démeter al otro, formando un semicírculo. El asiento de Poseidón estaba vacío.

Shun se encontraba frente a ellos, sintiendo todavía que todo cuanto veía ya lo había visto antes... Hades.

- ¿Esta niña es uno de tus caballeros, Atenea? - Zeus miraba a Shun con curiosidad.  
  
- Es un hombre, padre. - El señor de los cielos enarcó una ceja y Shun sintió como una cólera fría le invadía por dentro... Nadie imaginaba lo harto que estaba de que le confundieran con una mujer. Y siempre desde su infancia había sido así.

- Bien, mortal. Has sido traído aquí como representación de los guerreros de mi hija, de los asesinos que osaron levantar su mano contra un dios. - Ares sonrió burlonamente a Atenea.

La bella Afrodita intervino. - No se le ha traído aquí para eso, Oh Gran Zeus. No se juzgan ahora crímenes de guerra...

- Pero ya que está aquí, podemos juzgar por él si la humanidad merece ser exterminada o simplemente sometida - la cortó Hera - Él puede hablar en defensa de su pueblo.

Shun se sobresaltó y la miró incrédulo. Después miró a Atenea.

- Por favor, acabamos de llegar y no se le trajo aquí para esto. No podéis cargar sobre él semejante culpa si condenáis a la humanidad... - dijo la diosa de ojos grises. - ¿Para qué hacer una farsa de juicio? "Nuestra" decisión ya parece haberse tomado hace tiempo.

- Atenea - intervino Ares, malicioso. - Aunque convengo contigo en que ese no es asunto que tratar ante mortales, es obvio que no eres imparcial en éste asunto. Padre, ya que el consejo no esta equilibrado al faltar Poseidón, sugiero que la diosa de las artes regrese a su telares y abandone la sala.

- Es razonable - aprobó Zeus. Los grises ojos de Atenea relampaguearon, pero de repente pareció relajarse.

- Está bien, padre. Me retiro a mi templo. Pero dado que se me expulsa hoy del consejo, no volveré a formar parte de él. Cuando digo que me retiro lo digo de forma definitiva. No os molestéis en buscarme porque me negaré a ver a nadie nunca más... Como ha sugerido nuestro apreciado 'señor de la guerra', regreso a 'mis artes'.

Dirigió una mirada a Démeter y abandono la sala con paso vivo.

La cólera de Zeus surgió al oír tales palabras. La larga ausencia y estancia con los mortales habían vuelto a su hija orgullosa y rebelde... aunque teniendo en cuenta que sería una molestia para una campaña de guerra que ella no aprobaba, mejor que se encerrara en su templo con una rabieta.

El olvidado, por el momento, caballero de Andrómeda estaba perplejo por los cambios repentinos de humor del imponente dios de cabello plateado, pero más por la decisión de su diosa... ¿se iba a retirar desentendiéndose de todo? ¿A que clase de ser habían estado consagrando sus vidas tantos caballeros, tantos siglos? Tal vez todos los dioses eran exactamente iguales y los humanos eran solo peones de ajedrez para ellos.

- Volvamos con lo que estábamos. - interrumpió Zeus el hilo de sus pensamientos. - Puede que no sea muy justo condenar a toda una especie por los actos de uno de sus integrantes, pero se supone que los guerreros de mi hija son humanos por encima de lo normal. Veremos si hemos hecho bien perdonando vuestras vidas y considerándoos dignos de estar a nuestro servicio. (1)

- Mortal, - preguntó sin previo aviso Ares. - ¿cómo te confiesas frente al crimen de atacar al Dios Hades?

Shun no se permitió parpadear y encaró a los diez olímpicos. La prudencia le aconsejaba meditar la respuesta que estaba a punto de dar, pero estaban hiriendo su orgullo con tanta superioridad. - Culpable. Podría alegar que era un dios que pretendía la aniquilación de mi raza, que amenazaba la vida de mi diosa, que mis compañeros y yo actuamos en defensa propia... - Shun recordó por un momento los momentos previos a la muerte de Hades, cómo su cuerpo estaba exhausto, como su alma esta aterrada ante la posibilidad de ser nuevamente poseída, cómo la espada negra se clavaba en el corazón de Seiya... - pero lo cierto es que jamás había sentido tantas ganas en toda mi vida de acabar con un ser viviente. Lo que hice, no lo lamento y si tuviera que hacerlo, lo repetiría.

Los dioses murmuraron por un instante entre ellos, murmullos de asombro ante la blasfemia y la arrogancia del mortal.

- Tus propias palabras son juez y jurado. - sentenció Ares. - Tú te has condenado, mortal. Ahí tienes, Padre.

Zeus entrecerró los ojos azules como un cielo de verano, y luego rió. - ¡Cuanta arrogancia! No podemos matarle, Ares, no seríamos unos buenos huéspedes. Pero tal vez debiste pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón antes de hablar, hijo.¡Lleváoslo!

Dos espíritus al servicio de los grandes dioses escoltaron al joven, que no demostró el temor que le atenazaba por dentro.

Después de eso el consejo empezó a disolverse de nuevo.  
Afrodita suspiró pesarosa, Ares casi emanaba un aura de malsana satisfacción, Apolo parecía haber olvidado ya el asunto. Artemisa fue llamada en privado por la diosa Hera.  
Hermes miraba atentamente a la diosa Démeter, que estaba callada y pensativa. El resto abandonó la sala poco a poco.

A la mañana siguiente, Shaina se enteró de las novedades. La visita de los dioses, la partida de Shun, la noticia de que la joven de morado cabello no era más la reencarnación de la diosa...  
Marin, Ikki y Hyoga le contaron todo. La pelirroja estaba callada y pensativa, como ocupada en otra cosa. Pero eso tampoco era raro en ella.  
Ikki guardaba uno de sus acostumbrados silencios, pero parecía estar más unido que nunca con los que le rodeaban. Tal vez por la perdida de Shun.  
Hyoga seguía furioso y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? - inquirió Shaina.

Hyoga sonrió despectivamente. - ¿Y qué podemos hacer? Shun no debió marcharse así...

- Deja de darle vueltas. Hizo lo que deseaba hacer... no podíamos detenerle. - argumentó el caballero del Fénix.

- ¡Por Dios, Ikki! ¡No me digas eso, tú no! Podíamos haber pedido tiempo para considerarlo, podíamos haber.. ¡no sé, hecho algo! ¡Pero tuvo que entregarse voluntariamente! - El cisne dio un puñetazo en el suelo sobre el que estaba sentado, dejando una pequeña señal. No era propio de él dejarse llevar tanto por lo que sentía. Ikki lo ignoró deliberadamente.

- Bueno, - intervino Marin con voz suave. - Por lo que habéis contado, él siempre ha sido así...

- ¡Matarse! ¡Eso es lo que busca! Sigue culpándose por lo que paso en el Hades y va como cordero al matadero.

- ¿Y no hacemos todos lo mismo? Seguro que todos nos hemos culpado de un modo o de otro por lo que pasó allí.  
  
- ¿Por que ibas a culparte tú? - Los ojos azules de Ikki taladraron la cara de Shaina. - No tuviste nada que ver, no estabas allí.

- Por eso precisamente, por no ser lo bastante poderosa para ser de alguna ayuda. - Reconoció Shaina con voz algo tensa. Marin asintió lentamente. - Todos habéis progresado muchísimo. Recuerdo lo mucho que os costó deshaceros de mí las veces que nos enfrentamos en el pasado, pero ahora yo me he quedado atrás... No estaba preparada psíquicamente para... - Shaina cambió el tono de voz y levantó al cabeza mirando de nuevo a Hyoga con una sonrisa. - ¿Y de qué manera te culpas tú de lo sucedido en el Hades, de la muerte de Seiya?

Hyoga ocultó la cara... la herida era muy reciente para hablar tan despreocupadamente de ella.

- ¿Sabéis por qué he desaparecido estos días?. - Continuó Ofiuco sin dejarse amilanar. - Escalé Star Hill. Estaba en paz, Hyoga. En una paz que creo que le envidio un poco.

Marin alzó la vista y agradeció con una inclinación el comentario; el joven rubio curvó levemente los labios. - De alguna forma siempre ha sido como sus meteoros. Un brillo intenso que dura apenas un instante para desvanecerse en la nada. Pero el suyo y el de Shun han sido ambos unos sacrificios tan inútiles...

- Ambos nos hicieron ganar tiempo - argumento Ikki - Y ahora tenemos que decidir qué hacer.  
Los tres le miraron sorprendidos. - ¿Hacer? ¿Y tu hermano? No se le llevaron por nada... - contestó Marin.

- Debemos confiar en él. No esta precisamente indefenso y tiene a la diosa a su lado. He estado dándole vueltas a algo... y tal vez me equivoque. - Todos le miraban con completa curiosidad y extrañeza por que diera un discurso tan largo. - ¿No os pareció raro que Atenea me abrazara ayer? Nunca había hecho nada parecido y de alguna forma no va con ella. Pero no lo hizo para consolarme, como pensé en un principio. 'No hagáis nada que yo no haría', me susurró. En ese momento pensé que se refería a mí y a Shun, una advertencia para evitar que lo detuviera, pero...

- 'Nada que yo no haría...' - comentó Hyoga pensativo.. - ¿Estas diciendo que la diosa nos dio libertad de acción a pesar del juramento que nos exigió?

- De todos modos, no íbamos a quedarnos cruzados de brazos, ¿verdad? - preguntó Shaina - Y Atenea nunca se ha mantenido al margen si la batalla merecía ser librada...

- Entonces más nos vale poneros manos a la obra. - dijo Marin. - Estáis todos en muy baja forma.  
  
- "Estamos todos" en muy baja forma. - puntualizó Shaina.

Tres de ellos compusieron una sonrisa lobuna, y por la actitud de Marin, ella también parecía estar sonriendo.

- Debemos ser masoquistas si nos pone tan contentos la posibilidad de que nos vayan a destrozar todo el cuerpo de nuevo.- dijo finalmente Hyoga.

Continuara...


End file.
